


Home Is With You

by sweetreverie



Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Good Mom Lilith Clawthorne, Mentor & Protégé, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, a good witch mom and her kid, also eda sneaking in there because she's the best aunt, they do some baking and cooking and other domestic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetreverie/pseuds/sweetreverie
Summary: She was a little more used to it by now, but there was never really any warning before Amity wrapped herself around her middle. Sometimes, she’d tried to predict it based on facial expression, but it hadn’t been as effective as she thought. The girl was strong and plowed into her every time without warning. But she didn’t mind it. It filled her heart to hold the girl snugly in her arms.The conversation was much shorter than any of them would have preferred, but Amity had to pack and Lilith had to ready a guest room. She stood in her yard until she could no longer see the girl in the air.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne (briefly), Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880029
Comments: 60
Kudos: 308





	Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> To start, if you haven't read parts one and two of this series, you will need them to understand this one. 
> 
> I started working on this after Agony of A Witch because I needed something feel-good. It extended significantly longer than I expected it to. However, I am really proud of this one. It is 99% fluff with 1% hurt/comfort. I think the next one will be 100% fluff. Maybe. Hiatus is killing me so we'll see what I come up with. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient as I wrote this up! Life has been tumultuous these past weeks, but we are finally getting to a better place. Slowly but surely. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this!!! 
> 
> TW: Very brief mentions of abuse.

_ “Dearest, can you hand me the trowel?”  _

_ Amity looked up from staring at her hands. She squinted at Lilith before her brain finally processed the request and nodded. The trowel was a few feet away from her, so she had to scoot on her knees to reach it. Wordlessly, she handed the tool to the older witch.  _

_ It was the first Sunday of the month; which meant that the two were up to their necks in potting soil and branches. One thing that Amity learned early on was that Lilith almost religiously cared for her plants. Every first Sunday, they harvested from the old plants and replanted new ones as needed. And once that was finished, Lilith took out a massive pair of hedge trimmers and cut back some of the larger plants.  _

_ The yield from Lilith’s plants shocked her at first. She’d remembered the measly offerings from the garden at Blight Manor; never more than a few small fruits or vegetables for the entire season. But her mentor’s were quick-growing and bountiful. It was all due to a special potion that she mixed in when watering her plants, strengthening and accelerating their growth. She’d wondered why her family had never done the same, only to remember that none of them were potioneers.  _

_ What they got from the garden was either made into various meals or altered so it could be jarred. She had no idea where the jars went, though. They’d get dozens of jars each month, but there were only a few of each in the new cellar Lilith had added. Amity had her suspicions of where they went. There was an orphanage not too far from the grounds that Lilith always pretended not to pay too much attention to. They would also take a few to Eda, Luz, and King whenever they visited, but she had an inkling that Lilith would send more than they’d originally take.  _

_ She never asked the woman. Lilith liked to go unthanked for her good deeds. Expressions of gratitude made her uncomfortable and made the work feel cheapened. Amity just accepted that her mentor preferred to stay out of the spot-light and left it at that. It didn’t stop people from giving or leaving things for her, though. A jar of fresh homemade sauce here. A rare potion there. Lilith always looked appreciative, making sure to use all of what was gifted to her.  _

_ The day had yielded yet another bountiful harvest. Lilith had looked pleasantly surprised at all of it, stating that it was slightly more than they had last month. Amity thought it was odd to see such a familiar expression on the woman’s face when she looked completely different than her usual self. Her blue dress and straightened hair had been traded for a black top with slightly puffed short sleeves, a flowing tweed skirt that went down to her ankles with a straw hat, and her hair pulled back and secured with a black ribbon. Light makeup accented her natural features, though her makeup was ruined when she accidentally wiped soil on her face. Which happened  _ **_every_ ** _ time.  _

_ Lilith was almost finished with her share of the work, making Amity realize just how far away she’d been mentally and how little she’d accomplished. Thoughts were buzzing around in her brain. Thoughts she’d been able to ignore all weekend, until this point. They’d gone to a Hexside event the night before with Eda, Luz, and King. It had been a nice outing, but someone had nearly recognized Eda, putting them all a bit on edge. Now that there was nothing but the soil and her thoughts, she couldn’t ignore her worries any longer.  _

_ “Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Lilith inquired, not looking up from where she was lovingly packing soil around a new plant.  _

_ “What do you mean?” Amity attempted to play dumb. _

_ “Amity, you’re skilled at many things, but hiding your emotions isn’t one of them. You’ve hardly done your share since you’re wrapped up in your thoughts. Not that I mind, of course. I do worry though. It’s unlike you to be so distracted.”  _

_ Lilith looked at her then, an appraising look in her eye that Amity knew well. It was the way she looked at Eda when she made a suggestion, or worse, tried to cook for them. The witch held no judgement in her eyes, though. Amity felt her muscles relax at the realization. Lilith never judged her without reason, but waiting to see such an emotion was a default Amity hadn’t unlearned yet.  _

_ “I…” The young witch started, but felt at a loss for words. _

_ “If you don’t want to talk about it, that is fine. Just know that I am here should you want to.” Was all Lilith said before her focus was back on the plants, the subject dropped unless Amity decided to bring it up herself.  _

_ They went back to working with Amity intent on accomplishing her half of the tasks. She got through about three of them before the distraction returned. Lilith’s humming and rustling faded out, leaving her completely in her own mind. And completely unaware that she’d stopped mid-task.  _

_ The older witch looked over worriedly, but knew that she should let Amity process her thoughts. She’d only intervene if the girl looked in distress. So in-between hacking off groups of branches, she’d peer over at the girl. Relief filled her chest when she looked over and eventually saw Amity approaching her.  _

_ “Lilith… can I… talk?” Amity asked awkwardly, shuffling her feet as she avoided eye contact.  _

_ “Of course you may. Would you like my full attention?”  _

_ “No… No, that’s okay.”  _

_ Amity had a few problems when it came to receiving attention. After not having any for so long, she’d become unaccustomed to what it was like. Part of her relished in the feeling of it. Finally having someone’s attention and care was like being bathed in sunshine. Another part felt like she was suffocating if she received too much. Like it was pushing down on her chest and stopping the words from escaping. It was a love-hate dynamic that was constantly at war in her mind.  _

_ The opposing feelings had resulted in a lot of inner turmoil, which had caused her to lash out in the beginning. It startled Lilith, but she was calm every time. She would gently instruct her protege to count backwards from ten in her head before saying anything more. It worked for the most part. Though Amity had once gotten so angry that she raised her voice at her. Lilith had let her yell, her eyebrow raised, before quietly sending her to her room to calm down. In anger, Amity had stomped off and slammed the door. She refused to come out for dinner or dessert. Guilt had eaten at her all of the next day until she finally saw Lilith at dinner. Then, she’d broken down and explained her emotions. It was extremely stilted and awkward, but it did the trick.  _

_ As with everything, Lilith was respectful of the girl’s difficulties and created a system so Amity didn’t have to prompt her every time. She’d simply ask if the girl wanted her full attention. If yes, she’d stop what she was doing and listen intently. If no, she’d find something to keep her busy so that Amity didn’t feel overwhelmed. It was perfect.  _

_ “What is on your mind, Amity?” Lilith prompted, resuming her cutting.  _

_ “Well, um, Ed and Em were acting really weird today. Em was really out of it and Ed… Ed didn’t even seem like he was  _ **_there_ ** _ … He didn’t tell any jokes or anything. I’m worried that they aren’t telling me something.”  _

_ “You are remarkably close to Edric and Emira, maybe if you asked them directly they’ll tell you?”  _

_ “They won’t. They keep things hidden from me when they think it’ll hurt me, but it hurts me more to think something is wrong with them.” Amity said, distress lacing her voice. All of the ways her siblings could be hurt ran through her head. A curse. Poison. The thoughts stirred up anxiety in her chest.  _

_ “I know you don’t want to hear this, sweet girl, but talking directly to them may be the only way you know,” Lilith said gently, looking at her with a worried expression, “And if they aren’t honest and you are still this worried maybe… Just,  _ **_maybe_ ** _ I will consider enlisting Edalyn’s help.”  _

_ Amity’s eyes snapped to Lilith’s. The witch even thinking about having Eda help spoke volumes. She loved her sister and trusted her with her life, of course, but she didn’t have an affinity for criminal acts like Eda did. She was the head of the Emperor’s coven, an important politician. Engaging with a wanted criminal was risky enough. But engaging in illegal acts with said criminal? Off the table. Apparently not when it comes to Amity, her mind added.  _

_ “I think I’ll talk to them later. Thank you, Lilith. C-Could you, um, distract me until then?” Amity asked timidly, a distressed look on her face while pulling on her fingers nervously.  _

_ “Of course… You know what I think about every time we work out here together?” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “The first time you ever stayed here with me.” Lilith said with a smile, the memory twinkling in her eyes. _

Amity hated Saturdays. If anyone asked her - they didn’t - she’d tell them that it was the worst day of the week. It was right after Friday when she had her lessons and before Sunday, the last day before the school week restarted. But what she dreaded above it all was that her parents were home. It was the one day they weren’t busy with other duties, which meant they had plenty of time to dedicate to their children. Or in reality,  _ Amity _ . 

Since Edric and Emira were older and fit her parent’s perfect standards, they were exempt from all that Amity endured each week. She’d wake up to find a chores list taped to her bedroom door that was always a mile long. Polish the silver, scrub the tile, the list went on. And every week without fail, when she was about halfway through her list, her parent’s would take her brother and sister out to do something  _ special.  _

Special. 

It broke her little heart. She would watch out of the window as they left, careful not to touch her wet hands to the glass windows. It wasn’t even possible to wipe her eyes due to the soap on her hands. Part of her wanted to scream ‘ _ Mommy, Daddy, let me go too! Love me too!’  _ She never did. It wouldn’t go anywhere.  __

For years all she could think was that it was her fault. That she was unloveable and deserved the punishment. Sometimes she still did. But then Lilith was there with her warm, supportive eyes, never raising her voice or hand. Where her mother was steel and barbed wire, Lilith was warm blankets and old books. 

She was slowly realizing that it wasn’t right. Parents didn’t make their children polish silver until their fingers bled or slap them across the face when they used the wrong tile soap. In the moments where everything hurt, she guiltily imagined her mentor coming to save her. Like a hero in a book- like Azura. She imagined that Lilith would use that soft tone she always did when Amity was upset, pulling her into a warm hug and running her hands through the girl’s hair. With a few bandages and well timed forehead kisses, the hurt would go away. No more bruises. No more red marks. No more pain. 

She reminded herself that it was a silly fantasy. Lilith had no idea what happened on Saturdays and she couldn’t. If it got out, her parents would hurt her much worse than they ever had. It was safer to endure. One day she’d be free and she would never have to hurt again. 

Waking up on this Saturday though, she could tell something wasn’t quite right. The manor was quiet. Completely quiet. Usually there was a shuffle of footsteps or the echoes of muffled voices. And checking the outside of her door, there was no list. It hadn’t fallen on the floor anywhere either. 

_ That’s weird.  _

Moving down the large split staircase, she decided to move towards the kitchen first. It was only just time for breakfast; if they were anywhere in the house, it would be there. Nobody. Dirty dishes were sitting on the counter, but none of her family was there. 

A cool breeze caught her attention. 

Looking to her left, the door to the tile balcony was cracked open, letting in the cool morning air. She suddenly registered the voices of her parents. Slipping out onto the balcony, she took in the flurry of movement and open luggage cases. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Amity asked without thinking. Her mother and father looked at her, surprise on their faces. As if they forgot she was in the house. 

“Ah, Amity, you’re awake! Good, good! You’re just the person I needed to speak to. Your father, brother, sister, and I are going to be taking a trip this week. It is  _ very  _ important to your brother and sisters' education. You will be staying here in Bonesborough and I have a very important task for you; since we’re too busy preparing to leave, we need you to find someone to stay with while we’re gone. Do you think you can do that?” Fantessa Blight’s tone was uncomfortabely sweet and bright, moving entirely too fast for Amity to keep up. It wasn’t until she’d left her mother unanswered for a few moments that she understood what was going on. 

“You’re leaving? A-All of you?” She stuttered out in shock. 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I just said. Honestly,  _ do  _ keep up, sweetie. Now can you secure somewhere to stay for the week or must I call your grandmother in?” 

A chill rippled through her frame. Her grandmother was worse than either of her parents. One word out of line and your backside was bruised for weeks. Ed and Em had been no exception to grandmother like they were to their parents, but when they had come home in tears, mother had put a stop to it immediately. For them. Amity, however, was still free reign. 

“No, I’ll find somewhere to stay.” 

“Good, good. Run along now and take care of that.” Her mother’s overly sweet tone was beginning to sour, which was her cue to get out of the way. She left the balcony feeling numbness settle in her chest. They were leaving her. 

_ I thought I was doing better? Why are they leaving me?  _

_ I shouldn’t care. If they stayed they would just hurt me. I should be happy! _

_ But I’m not. Why do Ed and Em get special trips? Haven’t I done good things too? Don’t they love me enough to see everything I’m doing too?  _

_ Get over it. They don’t love me like Ed and Em. All that matters is finding somewhere to stay so that I don’t have to go to grandmother’s.  _

Warring thoughts in her mind occupied her attention, distracting her while her feet kept moving. Across the tile, up the staircase, and back into her bedroom. The bright light streaming in the window shocked her from the thoughts. Blinking against it, she moved away to sit down on the edge of her bed. It was soft and warm. A jarring contrast from what she felt inside.

“Who could I stay with?” She whispered to herself. 

She didn’t know many people. Making friends was hard, but keeping them was even harder. Especially when there were parents looming over your entire life. Each friend or acquaintance was slowly, meticulously vetted. And if they didn’t fit what her parent’s expected? Amity would be down a friend. Then the cycle would continue. 

_ There’s Boscha, but I don’t know her parents very well. One of the neighbors? No… And I can’t go to Willow’s anymore. I can’t go to grandmother’s again either. The only other person is… Lilith.  _

Her eyes looked to the pile of books her mentor had let her bring home. Then to the table at the side of her bed. Reaching into the drawer of her bedside table, she pulled out her diary. In the front cover were carefully folded notes. Everytime Amity borrowed new books, Lilith would slip a handwritten note into one of them. They always made her heart swell. Her mentor somehow knew to write the things that’d be too uncomfortable for her to hear in person. 

She pulled out the one she’d gone back to often. It’s corners were worn and the paper was yellowing, but the words were completely untouched. 

_ Amity,  _

_ You did amazingly this evening. Your magic is strengthening with every lesson. I know the work you’ve put in, even when you’re not with me, and I deeply admire your tenacity. But don’t push yourself too hard. It is okay to take breaks and regain your strength. Try not to get yourself into any unsavory situations - but if you do - you are free to contact me at any time. X, Lilith.  _

She stared at the note in her hands. She knew exactly what it said backwards and forwards, but she couldn’t help wonder if Lilith truly meant what she’d said. Was it really okay to contact her? Does this count as an unsavory situation? Amity nearly resigned herself to staying with her grandmother, rather than bother her mentor. But she couldn’t. The letter wasn’t the only time Lilith had encouraged her to reach out. The witch said something similar after each lesson. 

_ If I know she’s okay with it, then why is it so hard to reach out?  _

Amity couldn’t ignore the appeal of possibly staying with her mentor. Guilt simmered just below the surface though, as it always did. Her intense urge to please rearing its ugly head. All she wanted was to give in to her desires and go to her mentor. But she couldn’t. What if Lilith was busy? What if she wasn’t going to be here this week? She didn’t want to put her in an awkward position. 

Rational thought was nowhere to be seen. Deep down she knew that if the older witch didn’t mean what she said, she wouldn’t have said it. And if she was going to be away, Amity would have been informed. None of the rational thoughts could ease the anxiety she felt. 

_ Do I really even have a choice? _

Of course she did. She knew better than anyone that you always had a choice. This one should have been easy, though. Cruel grandmother or caring mentor? She’d choose Lilith any day. All that stood in her way was the gripping, nauseating fear of being a burden. Of losing any care Lilith had given her. 

_ If I wasn’t so scared, would this really be a choice?  _

_ No.  _

_ Then I need to just… do it.  _

In a forceful, strangely out-of-body moment, she moved out of her bedroom before she could change her mind. Her brain was doing everything to keep her from chickening out and moving back up the steps. She forced herself to imagine small goals; Reach the bottom of the stairs, borrow her mother’s staff, walk outside, leave for Lilith’s. She knew that the second she was in the air, she’d be too far to  _ want  _ to turn back. 

Popping her head out of the door to the balcony, she located her mother, closing one of her many bags. Fear nearly stopped her completely. She pushed through anyway. 

“Mother, can I borrow your staff?” She asked in her sweetest, most respectful voice. 

“Whatever for?” 

“I need to go speak with someone about staying with them.” 

“I suppose. Don’t scuff it!” Her mother glared. 

“Of course not. I’ll be extra careful.” Amity said, but her mother’s expression didn’t change. She knew better than to extend this conversation for no reason. 

Hurrying to her mother’s study, she found her staff just tucked inside of the door. Fantessa Blight was a creature of habit. Everything had its place in the manor. Nothing reflected that better than the study; books were strictly organized and papers were meticulously filed. Anything less than perfection and she was sure her mother would blow a gasket trying to fix it. 

The palisman standing on the end of the staff was a miserable looking, three-headed snake. Even when it was inanimate, she couldn’t help but notice how sad it looked. Her name was Ebony. Though she looked scary, she was really a sweet little thing. The scales all over her body were a shimmering jade color, accenting her dark eyes. And though snakes were seen as a symbol of betrayal, Ebony had been nothing but reliable. She wondered at what cost, though, since there were knicks in the serpent’s body. 

“Hi Ebony,” Amity greeted the palisman softly, prompting the snake to become animated, “I need to get to Lilith’s.”

The small serpent looked confused before all three heads let out a small hiss. She took that as an ‘okay’ and moved towards the door. There was nothing she thought of bringing, only intending on a short conversation with her mentor. She hoped that Lilith was home. It would be extremely awkward if she wasn’t. 

Carefully sitting herself onto her mother’s staff, she took a deep breath to focus herself. Ebony would take care of the driving, but she had to maintain her balance. It would be inconvenient to fall off in mid-air. Not to mention painful. 

“To Lilith’s, please.” She said kindly, receiving another hiss before she was in the air, flying at a reasonable pace. 

It was a pleasant morning in the boiling isles. There had been the worry that boiling rain was meant to hit, but it was nowhere in sight. Light was sparkling on the waters gently, reflecting a myriad of color up into the clouds. Eventually, the water turned into forest. The leaves were changing with the seasons and she knew that soon it would be freezing. Offhandedly, she wondered what Lilith did with her garden during the winter months. She knew that her mentor would go stir crazy without something to do with her hands. 

The more she flew over the forest, the darker the leaves became, until the dark burgundy color alerted her to the house being nearby. And as soon as the thought passed through her mind, she caught the top of the roof in her view. Anxiety flared when she saw no smoke coming from the chimney. Lilith always had the fireplace going, as her home was freezing no matter the season. 

Ebony brought her to a gentle landing within the fences. She looked around the grounds, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lilith. Nothing. As soon as she took the first step towards the door, a swarm of squawking ravens emerged from behind the house, making her eyes widen. They were coming right for her. 

The moments felt like a blur. She twirled her mother’s staff in a large circle, hoping for a protection spell, and found herself encased in a purple-ish bubble just seconds before the first wave of ravens. They slammed themselves against the bubble, the thudding echoing in the small space. Her head felt like it was pounding with the noise. Fear in her chest was growing as cracks began to form along the barrier with the second wave of ravens. 

“Please, I’m not a threat!” Amity screamed, tears in her eyes as she watched the animals attack her protective barrier mercilessly. No change. If anything, it seemed to make them angrier. 

It all moved in slow motion after that. The barrier burst open and she threw her hands out to protect herself, but nothing came. Lowering her arms, she saw a harried looking Lilith standing outside of the bubble. The swarm of ravens was returning to their place behind the house. 

“Amity?” Lilith asked, breathless. Her hair was wild and out of place, eyes open wide as she took in the girl. 

“Lilith, I-” She started, but had no idea what to say.  _ I just decided to come over and ask if I can stay with you for the week, but your birds attacked me?  _

“Why don’t you come inside?” Her mentor asked, gesturing with her arm towards the front door. Seeing no reason to argue, Amity nodded and walked towards it, Lilith following behind her. 

The house was uncharacteristically dark. No lights had been turned on and there was no fire in the fireplace like usual. Everything was untouched, nearly spotless. It was then that Amity recognized Lilith’s cloak around her shoulders. 

“You weren’t home.” The statement slipped out. 

“No, I wasn’t. You were very lucky that I was returning. What possessed you to come here unannounced? You know how dangerous protective spells can be.” Lilith’s voice was admonishing, though it held no anger, just concern. Worried ‘what ifs’ plagued her thoughts. She made a mental note to alter the wards and spells after Amity had left. 

“I didn’t think about it, I’m sorry,” Amity started, looking at her feet, feeling properly scolded. She had no idea why she hadn’t thought about the wards. They strengthened them every week together. But the thought of seeing her mentor again so soon had her out the door before thinking it through. It was thoughtless, she knew, but strangely she had no regrets. Lilith had stopped everything in time. She was okay. 

The older witch placed a gentle finger under Amity’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Lilith seemed to search her eyes for something, though she had no idea what. 

“I think nearly becoming food for my birds should have  _ me _ apologizing to  _ you _ . Enough of that. Why don’t you explain what brought you here? Nobody is hurt, are they?” 

“Uh, no. No, my parents told me that they’re taking Ed and Em away for the week and I… need someone to stay with.” 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed in confusion, her head tilting in question. It remained like that for less than a minute before her eyebrows rose in understanding. An unknown emotion passed through her eyes, but it was gone before she could identify it, replaced by fond understanding. 

“I see. You are more than welcome to stay here with me, Amity,” Lilith smiled, using her hand to lovingly caress the girl’s face before pulling away, “When will they be leaving?”   
  


“T-Tomorrow.” Amity stuttered. She wanted nothing more than to lean into the hand Lilith had pressed against her cheek, but it was gone too quickly. Sadness filled her at the loss of contact. 

“And when will they be returning?” 

“I… I’m not sure. Next Sunday, I think.” 

“Alright,” Lilith started, a pleased look settling on her features, “I’ll have the guest bedroom made up for you. Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning?” 

“I would like that very much.” Amity admitted with a shy smile. 

“Then I will be there.” 

She was a little more used to it by now, but there was never really any warning before Amity wrapped herself around her middle. Sometimes, she’d tried to predict it based on facial expression, but it hadn’t been as effective as she thought. The girl was strong and plowed into her every time without warning. But she didn’t mind it. It filled her heart to hold the girl snugly in her arms. 

The conversation was much shorter than any of them would have preferred, but Amity had to pack and Lilith had to ready a guest room. She stood in her yard until she could no longer see the girl in the air. Discarded feathers caught her eye before she continued into the house. 

_ Ah. The wards need adjusting.  _

Walking to the outermost edge of her property, she closed her eyes and took a deep, long breath. In through the mouth and out through the nose. She felt the energy pool in her stomach slowly, feeling it grow like the breath she’d just taken. Extending one palm forward, she made contact with the barrier, the magic shooting up her arm and through her body. It felt invigorating. Using her other hand, she drew a small spell circle. She began to verbalize an incantation in a hushed tone that kept the spell circle from dissipating. 

A flood of memories worked their way into the forefront of her mind. Amity’s first lesson. Her book reviews. The way she smiled at the small, bad jokes Lilith would attempt. The first time she’d seen the girl  _ truly  _ laugh. What started in her mind quickly overwhelmed her heart, her senses changing. Everything around her felt blurry, though her eyes were closed. So slowly, she opened them. The scenery around her was blurred like in a portrait. And standing in front of her was a flickering, purple-eyed Amity. Or a creature that looked like her. 

The image she saw smiled. It was careful, but bright. Just like her Amity. It flickered slightly, like a bad piece of animation, before holding out a hand palm up. Lilith placed her own on top of it. She tried to ignore the strange feeling of not actually  _ feeling  _ the vision. 

“I det tibi clavem, Amity Blight.” Lilith’s voice was confident, the reaction instantaneous. The vision of Amity giggled before running her fingers along the wards, a purple magic racing on them around the grounds. Though created by her, the barrier felt less personal. Like it wasn’t completely her’s anymore. It hummed with renewed magic before disappearing from view, taking not-Amity with it. 

Though the barrier faded, the warmth did not. It settled throughout her body evenly like a blanket. Satisfied with fulfilling her task, she moved into her home with the intention of turning everything on. 

She removed her cloak, hanging it on the hooks behind the front door. It was an old thing. No less reliable as it aged, though. With a flick of her finger, blue fire lit the logs in the fireplace. She could already feel the warmth spreading through her bones. Much needed after a long day of meetings in the palace, where she wasn’t sure anyone knew what a fireplace  _ was.  _

The kitchen seemed to light up as she walked into it. Light was caught in the glass windows, reflecting all around the space. She set the kettle on to boil, busying herself with the task of finding the perfect tea. Lavender, licorice root, peppermint - she studied her choices carefully. Peppermint won out. It’s warm, energy-inspiring flavors were just what she required. And with that out of the way, her thoughts became loud.

_ It was fortunate that I got here just in time to keep the birds from harming her. I was foolish to not alter the wards sooner. What would have happened if I wasn’t here sooner? She could have been killed! _

_ She wasn’t. She’s alright and they are changed now, so she can come in at any time. It is no use to worry any longer.  _

_ I’m just glad she was okay. And I will admit that I’m very excited she’ll be staying here. She brightens up the house.  _

She’d been in the middle of removing the kettle from the heat when she froze. It hit her that Amity had been asking to stay because she  _ needed  _ to. 

_ They left a child in charge of her own safety for the week.  _

The mix of emotions that the Blight family inspired was sure to give her grey hair. Amity was sweet and gentle and her siblings were well-meaning jokesters, but her parents were infuriating. They were neglectful, selfish morons. Lilith couldn’t count the times she’d wanted to steal the girl away and raise her as her own. But she had no grounds for it. So she stuck to teaching the girl everything she could in their moments together, hoping that she could help Amity grow. 

Lilith wasn’t stupid. She was acutely aware of the tense shoulders when the girl made a mistake or the way she flinched when Lilith set something down too hard. From knowing the girl, she could tell that she lived in a constant state of hyper-vigilance. And like she intended for her home to serve as a safe space, she hoped that this week would allow Amity a small amount of relaxation. 

_ She deserves it.  _

Taking a sip of her freshly brewed tea, she enjoyed the warmth, the sweet peppermint coating her throat. The aroma filled up her senses. She perked up slightly as a result, her mind focusing on her mental list of tasks. And number one on the list? Setting up the guest room. 

The door to the guest room always remained closed since she never had long-term visitors. It was a hard truth she liked to ignore. All of the surfaces had accumulated a layer of dust, prompting a few sneezes upon opening the door. She summoned a dusting tool, drank down the last swig of tea, and got started. 

It would have been easier to do it magically, but she wanted the distraction. She hadn’t been in this room for years. When she built her home, she had hopes of it being filled, friends and family never leaving a room untouched. But then her sister refused to join the Emperor’s coven with her. There went the family aspect. There had been a slight hope of making good friends in the coven that she hadn’t made in school, but rising through the ranks so quickly made those around her envious. And made her exhausted. That hope fizzled out and she resigned herself to an empty house. 

She used to leave all of the doors open so that she could admire all of the work she put into the rooms. The carefully chosen color schemes and decor she’d been so proud of. It turned bitter, so she closed the doors, blocking out the memories that would come with it. 

Against her better judgement, she felt a piece of that old hope sneaking up on her. Things had changed since she began teaching Amity. She hadn’t suddenly developed a social circle, but it had become easier for her to interact with others. Conversations were a little less stilted than they had been before. She guessed that it was the positive emotions her bond with her protege invoked; warmth, happiness - the whole lot. It made her sad though too, sometimes. Amity inspired the same warmth that Eda had. Lilith couldn’t continue to ignore how much she missed her sister’s presence in her life. Unsent letters in her desk drawer could attest to the fact. 

When Eda disobeyed the law and Lilith upheld it, the former disappeared. She may have been dedicated to the coven, but Lilith knew that selfishly, she’d break any law she had to for her sister. She never had the chance to prove it. 

With the dust and cobwebs cleared from the room, she could admire it. The room was decorated in dazzling greens and golds, gold mural work climbing the walls like vines. Soft blankets and pillows lined the bed and the small couch near the corner. It was a beautiful room. But she couldn’t help but notice that it felt too… adult. Amity was mature for her age, sure, but she was still a child. She liked tacky posters and fantasy books written with flowery language. 

_ What is that book series she’s so fond of? Azula? Azura? Azura sounds right.  _

She added ‘stop by the bookstore’ to her mental list. Amity had the books, she knew, but it wouldn’t hurt to pick up a few posters, right? Surely not. She left the guest room to search through the attic. Somewhere in the boxes were books she’d read as a child, as well as a few stuffed animals. They’d help the girl feel a little bit more at home. 

Across the boiling isles, Amity was rushing around her room like a force of nature, searching for all of the right things to pack for the week. She’d never had a reason to pack a luggage case before. The Blight family was too busy for vacations, though Amity wasn’t sure she’d be allowed to go on one if they did. 

_ I’m totally over packed. Why would I need a ball gown? Geez.  _

Slowing down to think clearly, she removed the more excessive items from her bag. A ball gown, far too many pairs of socks, her entire rune collection. She nearly put the last one back. Grabbing a slip of paper, she wrote down the things she needed to include.  _ Realistic  _ things. 

She carefully folded outfits for each day, hygiene products, her journal, and a few books into her bag. It all fit snugly. Excitement was bubbling up in her chest, a smile making its way onto her face. Her first trip away from home. Even if it was just across the isles to Lilith’s house, she still considered it a vacation of sorts. 

_ I wonder what we’ll do? I’m sure we’ll still do our lessons, but maybe she’ll teach me other stuff too. Like how to bake. That would be really nice.  _

Laying down on her bed and staring to the ceiling, she let herself delve into her mind. Daydreams of baking treats and reading sessions filled her mind's eye. The feelings made her feel excited and comforted. She was eager to start her week with the witch. 

The daydreams took up more time than she expected. A knock on her door broke her from them, making her notice that everything outside of the window had gone dark. She’d dreamed the whole day away. 

“Come in!” Amity said, sitting up on her bed. 

The door opened to reveal Edric and Emira, smiles on their faces. Amity offered one of her own. They apparently took it as an invitation and rushed in, wrapping their arms around her, leaving her stiff and startled. 

“We’re going to miss you  _ so  _ much, mittens!” Em said. 

“We’ll bring you back lots of trinkets. We promise.” Ed added. 

Ending the hug, she looked into the faces of her siblings. They were genuine. It confused her. How could they be genuine about missing her when they’d probably asked that she stay here? She didn’t get the time to think about it seriously, she’d already let a suspicious amount of silence pass after their statements. 

“Don’t worry about bringing me anything. Just… have fun, okay?” Was all she said. 

“You too. Mother said you’re staying with Lilith. That’s exciting!” Em said in a bright tone. 

“Yeah. I’m really excited.” Amity admitted shyly. 

“Well I’m sure you’ll have a great time, mittens. Now we should probably get to sleep. See you in the morning?” Ed said, his tone laced with something she couldn’t recognize. They all exchanged one more hug before going their separate ways. 

Taking her brother’s advice, she got herself ready for bed. Immersing herself back into the comfort of her daydreams, it didn’t take long for her to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

Amity practically launched herself out of bed the next morning, a bright smile already on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so excited about something. Rushing through all of her morning habits, she practically threw herself down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. However, her mother beat her to it. 

Standing there with her hands folded behind her back was Lilith. The corner of her mouth was upturned in a small smirk when the door was opened, only for it to drop when she noticed Fantessa. It was clear that she’d been expecting Amity instead. 

“Fantessa, good morning,” Lilith said cordially, not one to be impolite. 

“A good morning to you as well, Miss Clawthorne, won’t you please come in?” Mrs. Blight’s tone was stilted and forced as she stepped aside, allowing room for the other witch to enter. It was then that Lilith caught sight of Amity, standing at the bottom of the steps, bag at her side. 

“Good morning, Amity, I trust you’re ready?” Lilith’s fond tone made the girl blush. And she offered a nod in response to the question.

“I would hope so,” Mrs. Blight’s voice interrupted the moment, shattering the peace as she pretended to fret over her daughter, “Now Amity, you are to be on your best behavior for Miss Clawthorne. I want to come home to a stellar report. She is very kind to watch over you for the week, after all.” 

Lilith watched as Amity seemed to shrink under her mother’s attention. The girl pressed her back against the bannister of the staircase, looking like a cornered animal. Though she wasn’t sure if her mother noticed, she stopped her advance on the girl. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior. I promise.” Amity said timidly. 

“Good, good. Miss Clawthorne, if she gives you any trouble, you have our permission to punish her,” Fantessa said, turning to the other witch with an odd look of pleasure on her face, “You’re welcome to use...corporal punishment, if you see fit.” 

The statement made Lilith feel like the breath had been stolen from her lungs. She repressed a shudder. Fantessa looked pleased at the thought of someone physically punishing her child. The thought of laying a hand on Amity in that way made Lilith feel ill. 

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Lilith’s tone was cold. The smile she put on was practically poisonous. She was sure that her eyes reflected the malicious thoughts running through her mind, aimed specifically at Mrs. Blight. 

“I just wanted to make you aware of the option. Now Amity, let’s not keep Miss Clawthorne waiting. Off you go.” 

Amity practically rushed over to Lilith’s side. The older witch subtly tucked the girl behind her in a protective gesture. 

“I wish you all safe travels, Fantessa.” Lilith said in a frosty, stilted tone. 

“Thank you.” 

Lilith had paused, giving Mrs. Blight another chance to say goodbye to her daughter. None occurred. Instead, the witch had locked eyes with her, a silent battle occurring between them. Exhausted by the behavior, Lilith turned, gently escorting Amity out of the house with a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

They secured Amity’s belongings and left the grounds silently. Neither of them looked back. 

Despite the silence between them, the ride was comfortable, making the time pass quickly. When they landed, Amity felt her excitement return. Her weekend away had begun. 

“I doubt you’ll have any reason to return without me this week, but know that the wards have been adjusted. You won’t have any problems arriving here in the future.” Lilith interrupted her renewed emotion. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, giving her mentor a thumbs up instead of a verbal response. The action made Lilith chuckle. 

_ “Geez, I was  _ **_so_ ** _ awkward.” Amity whined, putting her head in her hands to hide the blush on her cheeks.  _

_ “Maybe so. You were also very adorable.” _

_ Amity let out a groan, glaring at her mentor-turned-guardian. Lilith decided not to mention that the girl still had awkward moments. Frequently. It embarrassed the girl to no end, but the older witch just found it endearing.  _

_ “Don’t groan at me, young lady,” Lilith said in a playfully stern voice, “Eda and Luz would agree with my thoughts.”  _

_ “They didn’t even know me then!”  _

_ “Bold of you think that would stop them.”  _

_ Amity opened her mouth to respond, Lilith raising a challenging eyebrow and watching as the girl realized she couldn’t argue with her point. Luz and Eda would agree with almost anything that was said as a compliment, even if they hadn’t been there or knew what was happening. It was heartwarming. But not right now, when Amity needed to prove a point.  _

_ “Fine, you win! Can you continue the story now?” Amity said, throwing her hands up in defeat.  _

_ “Of course.”  _

Moving past the awkward moment, Lilith led Amity into her home proudly. The girl was no stranger to the house, she’d just never come to stay for a consistent period of time. Lilith had rejuvenated the place with the girl in mind. She wanted it to have a homey atmosphere to it. So she’d put out richly scented candles and a few new objects through the room, hoping it would make a difference. The sparkle in Amity’s eyes told her that it did. 

“It smells really nice in here. Are you baking something?” Amity asked curiously, looking up at her mentor with bright eyes. 

“Not currently. Though, if you’d like, we could do some baking while you’re here. We’d have to compile a list of ingredients and go to the market, but I don’t think that would be very difficult.” Lilith answered. Her mind began to run away with her, wondering just what they’d need for certain baked goods. She hadn’t baked anything since she was a child and she desperately hoped she’d remember what to do. 

“You mean it?” The wonder-filled voice of her protege stole her away from her wild thoughts. Amity’s eyes had gone even wider than she imagined to be possible. 

“Of course. Whatever you’d like to do this week, I will do my best to make happen.” 

“But… don’t you have Coven duties?” 

“I do, yes, but I can work around them. My schedule is flexible. Though you may have to join me briefly at the castle while I spend some time working. Would that be a problem for you?” 

The older witch almost felt guilty asking the question. She’d done her best to clear the schedule as much as she could, but there were a few unavoidable meetings on the weekend. Kikimora did not take kindly to rescheduling the meetings she so meticulously planned. And Lilith didn’t have the energy to argue with her. So she’d planned to take Amity along, to let her roam around the castle while she sat in meetings with the other coven leaders. 

“No, I-I’ve never been to the Emperor’s castle before! That would be  _ so  _ cool!” Amity burst out, her arms moving at her sides, before she seemed to freeze. She watched the girl’s face go bright red. 

“It is  _ very  _ cool,” Lilith conceded in a faux whisper. Her protege met her eyes and the two shared a small smile. The ringing of a clock in the room broke the comfortable silence between them, “Would you like to set your things up in the guest bedroom?” 

Anity nodded, grabbing the duffle she’d stuffed all of her belongings in. Following the older witch out of the room and up the stairs, she noticed that there were no personal touches. No pictures or artwork lined the wall going up the stairs. No sentimental trinkets lining the table in the hall. Just stacks of books and haphazardly scattered documents. None of the spaces she had been in  _ felt  _ like Lilith, putting her off slightly. 

_ “Well that’s kinda depressing.”  _

_ Amity and Lilith let out undignified shrieks at the sudden voice. Turning, they both noticed a smirking Eda leaning against one of the large trees near them.  _

_ “Edalyn, announce yourself next time!” Lilith snapped, face red and eyes wide, recovering from the fear she’d just experienced.  _

_ “So sorry. Knock, knock, nerds,” The owl lady knocked her fist against the tree, laughing with a snort, “You two are big wimps. I’m just returning your bag, kid, Luz noticed it in her room this morning.”  _

_ “Oh, thank you. Where is Luz?”  _

_ “She’s been feeling a little out of it today. There’s apparently been an outbreak of bird flu at Hexside, I’m a little worried she’s coming down with it. Ironic that  _ **_my_ ** _ kid would come down with it. You might want to keep an eye on minty fresh here, Lily. Wouldn’t want her getting sick as well.”  _

_ “Minty fresh?” Lilith asked, giving Eda a slight glare.  _

_ “I tell you that your kid could be coming down with the bird flu and  _ **_that_ ** _ is what you focus on?”  _

_ “Amity has had all of her vaccine potions, she shouldn’t come down with anything. Your nicknames, however, could kill her with embarrassment.”  _

_ “It’s not that bad! And I’m not going to say it around anyone important, I’m not a monster.” Eda said, rolling her eyes, “Since you’re clearly in a prissy-pants mood, I will let you two get back to your gardening or whatever.”  _

_ “That would be acceptable. Now, shoo!” Lilith said, making the motion with her hands. When leaving on her staff, the two heard Eda let out a laugh.  _

_ “Does my hair really look like toothpaste?” Amity asked. The older witch was worried that the comment had stirred up some insecurity in the girl, but she caught the amusement in her eyes.  _

_ “We could put you on a toothbrush and you’d fit just fine.”  _

_ “Fantastic.” Amity deadpanned, “Story?”  _

_ “Right, yes, of course.”  _

When they made it to the guest room door and Lilith opened it, Amity could have sworn that her eyes bugged out of her head. It was a  _ dream.  _ It was warmly, yet tastefully designed, and it had all of the homey touches she’d expect of her own room. A few well-worn stuffed animals were propped against the pillows, drawing her attention first. Otabin really caught her eye. He was more worn and loved than the rest of them, but his friendly smile was still intact. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, her ears perked up at a crinkling sound. In the middle of the bed was a brown store bag. So enthralled by the stuffed animals, she hadn’t noticed it. Peeking over the top of the bag, she let out an excited gasp, looking up at Lilith for an explanation. 

“I wanted to get a few things so that you didn’t feel… out of place this week. Those are the correct books, are they not?” She looked as stoic as ever, but there was a note of nervousness in her voice that wasn’t usually there. 

“They’re the right books, you even got the fourth! I don’t even have that one yet!” Amity was ecstatic. But she was careful when pulling everything out of the bag, not wanting to damage anything. There were four  _ Good Witch Azura _ books, a few posters, and a set of bookmarks, “Thank you so much!” 

Warmth flooded her chest at the large smile the girl wore. Being graced with a large, real smile from the girl was a rarity she never failed to cherish. It always filled her with emotion she never wanted to lose. Above all else, she was glad that she’d picked the right books. She had no desire to go back to the crowded book store.  _ Though you would have if Amity asked _ , her mind snickered. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Lilith said with a smile, “You are free to put those posters up wherever you like.” 

Amity looked surprised, before covering it. She couldn’t believe that the woman would actually let her put things up on  _ her  _ walls. It took months of debating for her parents to let her do the same in her own room. Looking down at the posters in her hands, her eyes searched the walls for the perfect spots. Lilith’s soft voice broke her from her thoughts after a while. 

“Take your time getting settled. I’m going to work on a few documents until lunch and then we’ll have the rest of the day free. If there is anything you’d like to accomplish, right them down and we’ll go over them. Does that work for you?” 

Amity nodded after a moment, watching a pleased look spread across the other witches face. Lilith gave her a nod as well before leaving the room. The girl immediately got to work placing her posters on the wall, ignoring the guilty thoughts that attempted to flood her mind. 

_ Not this week. This week we are just going to enjoy what we do. No guilt, no sadness.  _

She stepped back to admire her work, checking to make sure there were no changes that needed to be made. Satisfied, she grabbed the fourth  _ Good Witch Azura  _ book and perched herself on the window seat across from the bed. The view out of the window was breathtaking. It was to the back of Lilith’s property with a view of the forest, and the knee clearly visible in the distance. 

Amity wondered if living here was as nice as visiting. Her mentor had a whole house to herself; no siblings to prank her and invade her space, no parents placing unrealistic expectations on her. She could just  _ be.  _ The location was perfect, away from people, yet in the middle of a busy forest full of creatures. She had complete control over her surroundings, something Amity envied. 

But she also wondered if Lilith got lonely. 

Sometimes the silence felt too overbearing. Too thick. She could do whatever she wanted, but she had nobody to share it with. Everything was under her control all the time. Wouldn’t the lack of variety get boring? Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to mess things up sometimes, so you could appreciate when it was in order? Blight manor felt exhausting sometimes, but they had photos lining the walls, capturing the memories. They had the occasional mess that made them miss the order. Lilith didn’t have any of that. No photos, nothing of sentimental value. 

_ Does she have anything worth being sentimental over?  _

Amity knew that Lilith liked having her in the house. When their lessons began each week, there was always an emotion that her mentor had to shake. It only went away after a decent amount of the lesson time had passed. Then Lilith stood a little calmer, smiled a little easier. She hoped that one day her mentor would pick her up and she wouldn’t have to shake the emotion at all, but it was always there, in the back of her eyes. 

_ Does she get lonely when I’m gone?  _

Secretly, Amity never felt more alone than on the days when she didn’t see her mentor. She felt frustrated and sad. Nobody seemed to understand her like Lilith did. Or accept her like Lilith did. Sometimes, she could push the sadness away by spending time with Ed and Em, but they were often busy. And though they tried, they never  _ got  _ her like Lilith. They didn’t understand that she needed extra time to process. That when she got really happy she  _ had  _ to flap her hands. That when she was excited her volume level wasn’t loud on purpose, she just couldn’t stop it. 

She wasn’t like them, but she wasn’t wrong or weird. She was just  _ Amity.  _

Sometimes she worried that they wanted her to be too much like their parent’s cookie cutter idea of children. That they expected her to be. And when she acted differently, they didn’t know how to deal with it or understand. It went against their preconceived visions of her. But her mentor didn’t have any pre-cut molds to fit Amity into, she let Amity make her own, and become her own person. She watched Amity sculpt and mold herself into the person she wanted to be and was just happy to offer her support. 

_ Maybe that’s why I feel so lonely without her. She’s the only person who wants to see me… be me.  _

She could feel the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Nobody understood her because they didn’t want  _ her,  _ they wanted their version of her. The bright student, the perfect daughter, the dutiful little sister. Only Lilith wanted  _ Amity.  _

Not for the first time, she felt like there was a hole in her chest. She’d lived in the same house her whole life and yet none of them really wanted her as she was. But this strong, powerful,  _ amazing  _ witch did. A witch who’d known her for so little of her life and she cared more than anyone else combined. 

_ I wish Lilith was my family,  _ she thought sadly, letting her head rest against the window. 

A soft knock on the room door had her turning, looking into the eyes of the woman she cared about so much. The woman who felt more like a parent than her two combined. Lilith’s eyes were soft and curious, the side of her mouth pulled up in a sort-of smile. She wanted to hug the woman until her arms went numb. So instead of letting herself second guess, she got up and wrapped her arms tightly around her mentor. Her favorite person in the world. 

“Oh, are you alright, dearest?” Lilith asked. Her hands had gone to the girl’s shoulders, not to push her away, but to return the contact. 

_ Everything is perfect. Thank you for caring about me, for letting me be me. Thank you for not making me feel like I should be someone else. I want to hug you forever. I love you so much.  _

Those thoughts played on repeat in Amity’s head, eager to burst from her lips. But doubt had settled in. Reluctantly, she forced them back down, looking up into curious eyes. 

“Yes, I just… really wanted a hug.” She said instead. 

“Well, you can have as many as you want this week. Free of charge.” Lilith joked, fondly tweaking Amity’s nose. 

_ Thank you,  _ was what she wanted to say. But her throat felt tight. Instead, she leant her head against the woman’s abdomen, squeezing her a little tighter around the middle. All she could hope was that Lilith understood what she was too emotional to say aloud. 

Lilith understood perfectly and let the comfortable silence stand. She wrapped her own arms around the girl as best as she could, running a gentle hand through the girl’s short locks. Amity hummed at the feeling. Taking it as a sign to continue, the older witch lightly ran her fingers over the girl’s scalp, feeling the tension leave her protege’s frame. 

“Have you given any thought to what you’d like to bake?” Lilith’s voice was soft. Just soft enough that it didn’t shatter the comfortable atmosphere. 

“Something… puffy?” Amity said, not entirely sure how to explain herself. She wanted something light and airy, that wasn’t overly sweet or bread-y. 

“I have an old recipe for nocturnal plum puffs. Is that like what you had in mind?” 

The only response was the nod she felt against her middle, making her chuckle. Nocturnal plum puffs were one of the only things she’d baked as a kid and they were always her favorite. Mainly for the memories that came with them. Memories of her and Eda, elbow deep in flour, bickering over the proper stirring methods. It took extra long, but they always finished with perfect puffs. And they’d always take the first bite at the same time. 

Realizing that they were unlikely to accomplish any baking by standing around, she pushed lightly on the girl’s frame so she could make eye contact. Lilith was relieved to see that Amity looked content and curious, not hurt by the action. 

“If we want to accomplish any baking, I think we might want to get to it. Would you like a few minutes to wash up?” Lilith asked. 

“Um, okay. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Amity said, regretfully pulling away from the connection fully. Her mentor nodded and left after giving her a small squeeze to her shoulder. 

She made quick work of washing up, before bounding down the stairs and turning the corner to the kitchen. It was one of the brightest rooms in the house, making it nearly impossible to miss. Not that she could miss it anyway. She could hear Lilith humming, the tune echoing off the kitchen walls and all the way to the stairs. 

“I’m ready!” Amity announced herself, smiling widely. Lilith turned and offered a smile of her own. It was then that Amity noticed the change in her mentor’s attire. Her usual dark dress had been replaced with a lighter one in a baby pink color with strawberries all over it, shocking Amity. She knew she shouldn’t be too surprised; Lilith was a layered person, after all. 

_ Like an onion,  _ she thought. 

“Here, put this on, I don’t want you to ruin your clothing.” Lilith handed her an apron that was a few sizes too big. It was a very light tan color with tiny mushrooms all over the front. She even noticed that some of the mushrooms had faces on them, making her giggle. 

Tying the apron securely around her frame, she took in the items laid out on the counter. A few bowls, sugar, flour, and nocturnal plums. The fruit was of the deepest black and thrived only in the moonlight. It gave the fruit properties for healing and power enhancement. But most of all, they had a delightfully sweet taste, almost as rich as chocolate. 

Nocturnal plums were a rare treat in the boiling isles, since the plants were finicky and could only be grown in specific conditions. If you wanted the juiciest plums, you needed contacts to get first pick. Or grow them yourself. Lilith preferred the latter. She prided herself on carefully curating the perfect environment for her plums and was able to enjoy them whenever she pleased. 

“Have you ever made these before?” Lilith asked curiously. 

“No, we’re not allowed to bake, we’d make too much of a mess,” Amity admitted, “But we would go to this lovely bakery and get some when they were in season!” 

“Well, once you make them yourself, no bakery will be able to compare. They taste so much better when you’ve done them yourself. It’s all of the sugar… and maybe a secret ingredient.” 

“Secret ingredient? What secret ingredient?” 

“Love,” Lilith whispered dramatically, making Amity let out a loud laugh that echoed in the kitchen. The girl slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. 

Unexpectedly, her mentor gently removed her hand from where it covered her mouth. It was done wordlessly. Amity had no idea what was running through the older witch’s mind. Was she not agitated that Amity had been too loud? 

“Have you ever peeled a nocturnal plum?” Her mentor said, moving past the moment without acknowledgement. It took the girl a few moments to recover. 

“Once.” 

“Would you like me to refresh your memory or do you think you’ve got it?” 

“I...I think I’ve got it.” Amity answered. She wasn’t overly confident in her abilities, but she wasn’t self-conscious about them either. It was good enough for her. 

While Lilith measured the ingredients, Amity carefully peeled the plums. She was relieved that she’d been given an apron; the juice would have left a nasty stain on her shirt. Luckily, her mentor had been prepared. 

She guessed that Lilith didn’t cook or bake very often, since the apron looked brand new. It made her curious as to what the woman ate. If she ate much at all. Amity wasn’t sure if her mentor just never ate when she was around or if she had genuinely horrible eating habits. Heck, maybe she just had a really good stain remover. 

The pleasant silence that had enveloped the room was broken by the echo of a melodious tune. Looking, she noticed Lilith’s palisman, perched and singing on the woman’s shoulder. The vision was foreign to Amity. To her parents, palismans were merely an occasional aid. Not a friend or pet. But Lilith was clearly bonded to hers. 

_ Just another thing to add to the list of differences.  _

“Can I feed her a piece of plum?” Amity asked softly. 

“Oh, yes. She adores them.” The older witch gave her an encouraging smile. 

Amity hesitantly held out a small piece of plum to the little raven. The bird looked at her, then at the fruit, then back at her. Her head tilted like she was trying to figure Amity out, making the girl gulp. She had no idea what it meant if a palisman didn’t like you. And she didn’t want to find out. Eventually, the raven took mercy on her, gently taking the fruit from her hand. 

She was happy with the food, letting out a content crooning noise. What surprised them both though, was that the bird moved over and perched on Amity’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in hopes of getting more plum. 

“Ravenna, don’t be greedy.” Lilith laughed, taking in the sight of her beloved companion and her protege. Ravenna made a chirping noise in response. Neither understood, but it felt like there was a lot of attitude in that one chirp. 

The bird had made her place on Amity’s shoulder and wasn’t looking like she wanted to move. Lilith and Amity shared a look, the former shrugging. It was the girl’s cue to settle back into what they’d been doing before. Though this time, when she didn’t think Lilith was looking, she’d feed Ravenna tiny cubes of plum. The raven seemed to understand it was a secret; keeping her chirps and coos to a low level. 

“Alright, last one, we don’t need her getting sick,” Lilith said out of nowhere, making Amity jump slightly. She could have sworn even Ravenna looked a bit guilty. But Amity was more shocked that her mentor had been able to see what was happening. 

“How did you-?” 

“I have eyes in the back of my head. I’m always watching.” She deadpanned, but it didn’t take away from the surprise Amity had felt. 

“Is there a spell for that?” Amity asked, sarcastically. 

“There is, but I won’t teach it to sneaky little witches and their greedy partners in crime.” 

“Sneaky?  _ Sneaky?  _ How dare you slander my name, witch!” The young girl’s tone was dramatic and over the top. It took everything Lilith had to not laugh. But when Ravenna let out a squawk of agreement, she couldn’t hold her façade any longer. 

Amity watched as her mentor laughed, the pleasant sound echoing in the room. The witch was struggling to catch a breath in between all of the laughter. It brought a grin to Amity’s face. She’d never heard Lilith laugh like that before. Pride bloomed in her chest, knowing that she had caused such a reaction. 

“I apologize for my outburst but that was  _ very  _ funny.” Lilith said, wiping at her eyes and releasing the rest of her laughter. 

“It’s okay. What do we do next?” Amity asked, motioning to the plums and batter on the counter. Her mind had balked at the witch’s apology.  _ Why would she apologize? Laughing is a good thing.  _ She decided they’d better get back to their original task instead of possibly embarrassing the woman more. 

“We’re going to mash the plums and then add them into the batter. This will give the puffs some color and make sure the flavor is evenly distributed.” 

Lilith was back to business, pulling out a very strange looking tool to mash the plums with, handing it to Amity. The girl had never mashed anything before. But it had to be easy enough, right? She slammed the mashing tool into the fruit a little too forcefully, splattering their faces with dark juice.

“Careful, dearest,” Her mentor said, gently taking Amity’s hand in her own and showing her the proper way to mash the fruit. If she hadn’t been too mortified to look up, the girl would have seen Lilith’s amused smile. “Do you think you can finish it? I’ll get us a towel to clean up.” 

Amity nodded, laser-focused on gently mashing the rest of the fruit. She’d been too embarrassed to ask for help and then made it worse by making a mess of her mentor’s kitchen. The only one who seemed pleased at the outcome was Ravenna. She had hopped onto the counter to eat a small chunk of fruit that’d been knocked out of the bowl. 

“Ravenna, that’s enough,” Lilith said in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes at the bird’s antics. Gently lifting the raven in her palm, she wiped the juice from her feathers with a damp towel, “Now run along before you make yourself ill.” 

The raven gave an annoyed-sounding noise, before flying over to a personal perch near the window. She ruffled her feathers a bit before settling and closing her eyes. Lilith shook her head, focusing on her protege, who still had a laser focus on her task. She placed a gentle hand on top of the girl’s to stop her mashing. With a soft touch, she put a finger under Amity’s chin, tilting so Amity’s gaze met her own. Amity was frozen at the action. Undeterred, Lilith used the damp towel to wipe the juice stains off of her face. 

The towel was a bit cold, but the fabric was soft. It felt nice on her face. But she was more focused on watching her mentor’s expressions. The soft way her eyes tracked Amity’s face, taking care not to miss anything. A small smile tugging at the woman’s lips. Amity’s chest felt tight with emotion. She closed her eyes in an attempt to control it. Is this what it was supposed to be when you made a mistake? Were parents supposed to help you, instead of punishing you? 

“Are you alright, dearest?” Lilith asked, making Amity open her eyes. The older witch wiped a tear from her cheek with a thumb. It suddenly hit her that she’d been crying. She hadn’t even noticed. And now her teacher was looking at her in that loving, concerned way. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.” Was what she said, but there were a million other thoughts swimming in her mind that she’d rather say. One thought in particular that hit her emotionally like a train. 

_ I wish you were my mom.  _

It made her feel guilty. To wish for someone other than her parents, the people who’d raised her and given her anything she could possibly ask for. But they left her wanting when it came to the thing she wanted most; love. 

She would watch the way her peers interacted with their parents during social events. They greeted their children with wide smiles and strong hugs. Her peers would walk around, dragging their parents excitedly by the hand, and their parents would  _ laugh.  _ They were happy to see their children act like children. Her parents, if they showed up at all, greeted her and her siblings with stiff nods. No smiles. No hugs. And then they were expected to show them around in a mature way. No hand holding or dragging; It would be seen as unbecoming of a Blight. 

Amity couldn’t help but imagine the ways she  _ knew  _ Lilith would be different. How she’d greet her with a delighted laugh, maybe even picking her up in a spinning hug. Amity could spill all of her excitement to the woman and she’d listen, nodding every now and again. And then she, too, could drag her guardian around by the hand. She knew Lilith would laugh. She knew Lilith would  _ love  _ it. Every moment they had together would be filled with love. It would be nothing like her life now and she couldn’t help but yearn for it. 

“If you’re sure,” Her mentor said, though she didn’t look like she believed it, “If you’re ready, we can fold the mashed plums into the batter.” 

The two carefully folded the fruit into the batter, Lilith allowing Amity to stir it until it was a consistent color. It ended up as a deep blue color. Absentmindedly, Amity noticed the color wasn’t too far off from her mentor’s hair color. But she was quickly distracted by putting globs of the batter onto a baking sheet. She carefully spaced them, not wanting any to meld together during the baking process. Then Lilith slid the sheets into the oven to bake. 

“They’ll take some time to bake, will you help me clean up this mess?” Lilith asked, gesturing to the dirty dishes, plum peel, and juice littering her countertop. 

“Of course!” Amity said, jumping into action immediately. She stacked the dishes and set them in the sink with some water, before grabbing two towels and handing one to her mentor. The older woman looked surprised at how quickly she’d jumped into action. But she didn’t say anything, just taking the towel and wiping down half of the counter. With the two of them working together, the kitchen was pristine in no time. 

After that, they quietly settled into the main room. Lilith had a book open on her lap that Amity didn’t recognize, while she finally made some progress on the new Azura book. It was everything she’d expected it to be. Action, friendship, and magic all rolled up into a brand-new hardback book. 

Amity had seriously underestimated how long the puffs would take. It had taken some time to make up the batter. But by the time they were finished, the sun had faded and the moon was rising higher in the night sky. The  _ ding  _ of the timer startled them both from their work. Lilith was the first out of her seat, moving quickly into the kitchen to gently extract them from the oven. 

The sight of the airy pastries greeted Amity as she entered the kitchen. She inhaled, taking in the sweet scent they’d put off during their time in the oven. They looked perfect. Her mouth watered at the idea of trying one, even though she knew they were hot. Lilith had taken two off of the pan to let them cool, handing one to Amity on a lovely little plate. 

“Let it finish cooling down and then we’ll try them together.” Lilith said, looking excited. There was a twinkle in her eye that wasn’t often present and it made her excited as well. 

The timer from the oven had woken Ravenna from her slumber, making her perk up on her perch. She fluttered over to the counter to investigate the pastries. Her trained eyes spotted one that she believed was just perfect for herself, only for her witch to cover them. She let out a squawk of indignation. 

“You’ve had more than enough. Don’t bother pestering Amity or myself, we won’t give you any.” The witch said with a stern look, “Right, Amity?” 

“Uh, right.” Amity agreed, though she looked apologetically. The raven gave them both an angry-sounding chirp before flying out of the room. 

“She is so dramatic. I do nothing but feed and care for her, but the second I deny her anything I’m the worst witch in the world.” Lilith rolled her eyes. 

Amity smiled at that, before looking at her own pastry. She poked it with a quick finger. It had cooled significantly, just enough to eat it. Ripping a piece off, she caught Lilith eyeing her own with a mix of emotion, and walked over. 

“On the count of three?” Amity suggested. Lilith nodded, smiling a bit. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.” They said together, both popping a piece of the pastry into their mouths. Amity’s eyes widened, while Lilith’s closed. Both savored the sweet flavor on their tongue before coming back into reality. 

“What do you think? Much better than buying someone else's, isn’t it?” Lilith asked, pride lacing her tone. 

“ _ So  _ much better!” Amity agreed. And in no time, her pastry was gone, making her look a little forlorn. 

“Don’t look that way,” Lilith said softly, chuckling a bit, “There are more. But they should be saved until after we’ve eaten a proper meal. What would you like for dinner?” 

The girl froze, not sure what to do now that a choice had been left up to her. She had no idea what ingredients Lilith had in the house, let alone what she wanted. Lilith apparently noticed the internal struggle. Taking pity on the girl, she took out a worn light green book with sprigs of herbs patterned all over it, handing it to Amity. 

She wasn’t sure what it was at first. There was no writing on the front or back, just the worn out pattern. Flipping it open, she found pages of recipes written in her mentor’s elegant script. The majority of the writing was in a powerful black ink. But the more she flipped, the more she found little notes written around the edges of the page. 

_ ‘Add more shimmering flakes if adding more potato’  _

_ ‘Don’t overmix. Makes it too loose.’  _

_ ‘Replace white onion with vidalia.’  _

It was the most unorganized thing Amity had ever seen her mentor own and she loved it. She enjoyed the little notes around the pages, the occasional picture replacing words when there wasn’t enough space. Doodles would appear next to certain ingredients as well. They were always pieces of food with little faces on them. Amity recognized the line-work, realizing that it was Lilith who’d drawn them. It made her giggle. 

Eventually, she focused on what was actually written on the page, looking for what sounded best or was the easiest. They’d spent the majority of the day working on the puffs. She didn’t want to force her mentor to slave over dinner too. After a few moments, she landed on a page that looked more worn than the others, reading ‘ _ Leftover Limb Pie _ .’ The name made Amity furrow her brows, looking questioningly at Lilith. 

“What?” She asked with a confused look. 

“What is ‘Leftover Limb Pie?’” Amity asked. 

“You throw leftover vegetables and meat into a pie crust and bake it.” 

“Then why is limb in the title?” 

“I was a little… edgy… as a teenager.” Lilith answered, the tips of her ears going red in embarrassment. 

“You wrote some of these as a teenager?” Amity’s eyes were wide, looking between the woman and the book. 

“Oh yes. My mother was a rather busy woman, so it was my job to keep us fed and taken care of when she was gone.” 

“Us?” 

“My sister and I.” 

Lilith’s tone was soft, contemplative. Her eyes took on a far away look. She didn’t often talk about her family, especially not her sister. The breaking-down of their relationship was something she’d never fully gotten over. She knew that a lot of it was her fault; she hadn’t reached out and became someone who’d sooner arrest her than ask her for a catch-up. They’d been so close as children. Now, her sister felt like a bittersweet memory. 

_ It’s not just your fault. She didn’t contact you either. _

_ But I’m the oldest. I should have taken the initiative and reached out.  _

Her thoughts halted when she noticed Amity giving her a curious look. She wondered how long she’d disappeared into her own head. It was a habit she’d often let get the best of her. 

“Is this what you would like?” Lilith asked, gesturing to the recipe they’d just spoken of. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Would you like to go read? You’re free to help if you wish, but I won’t keep you from your book.” 

The girl felt torn. She wanted to read her new book, but she also felt like she should be helping her mentor. Lilith did so much for her.  _ Would it be rude to not help? _

“I’d… like to help, but I also want to read my book.” Amity said, sounding timid. 

“Then how about this; you help me cut some of the meat and vegetables, then while I finish everything else, you can go to the sitting room and read. Does that sound acceptable?” 

Amity nodded as relief filled her body. No matter how kind Lilith was to her, part of her mind always expected an angry reaction. She’d become so used to doing things ‘for the family,’ though it really just meant her parents. Amity, Edric, and Emira took care of themselves well enough and rarely asked for help. They’d been raised that way. But taking care of herself wasn’t enough, she had a duty to the rest of her family, even if that duty caused her harm. The Blight children were meant to suffer for their parents and family name. Their parents suffered for no one. 

Having a choice in anything was… daunting, to say the least. She knew rationally that there was no wrong answer. That Lilith wanted her to do what made her happy. But it would never erase the fear that clawed at her insides, warning her not to make the wrong choice. She was relieved when Lilith would tell her what to do. That way, there was nothing she could mess up. 

She took the time to cut the vegetables and meat as neatly as possible, putting it into the porcelain bowl Lilith had placed on the counter next to her. It felt nice to be in the kitchen; to make something with her own hands that wasn’t magical. To be helpful in a new way. Being in the kitchen seemed to calm her mentor down, so maybe she could find the same kind of peace. 

“Those look lovely, dearest, thank you for helping.” Lilith smiled as she presented the food, all cut up into bite-sized pieces. The girl preened underneath the attention, “You may go read now. I’ll let you know when everything is ready.” 

Amity settled back into the large armchair that sat right next to the fireplace, propping the book open on her lap. She let out a content sigh. Though she’d sat in all of the chairs in the room, this was her favorite. The way the cushions wrapped around her. The way it creaked slightly when she moved. The subtle scent of Lilith’s perfume that surrounded her when she sat down. It always put her at ease. 

A few pages into the next chapter of her book, she heard a fluttering noise before a small weight landed on her shoulder. Ravenna. The raven cooed, nuzzling at the girls cheek. Amity lightly scratched at the bird’s feathers before returning her focus to her book. Ravenna would have none of this, hopping down, and standing directly on the girl’s book. 

“Ravenna, come on, let me read,” Amity said, picking the small bird up and putting her back on her shoulder. It worked for a whole minute before Ravenna was back on top of her book, looking up at her expectantly, “What is it? What do I need to do for you to let me read?” 

The raven let out a chirp, motioning with her talons to the words on the pages. Amity looked confused. Ravenna repeated her action, slower this time. Nothing. With a look far too exasperated to be possible for a bird, she motioned to the words on the page before opening her beak and letting out a string of noises. It did the trick. 

“You want me to read to you?” She asked the bird, receiving an affirmative chirp. Ravenna bounced in place a little, looking eager, “Alright, you, get up here.” 

Amity lifted the raven back onto her shoulder, letting her settle down. She pattered around on the girl’s shoulder for a few moments before finding an acceptable spot. Settling down, she snuggled up to Amity’s cheek, waiting for her to begin reading. 

“‘Azura was shocked by the witches’ magic. It was so different from her own, so wild. She couldn’t help but become intrigued…’” 

That was how Lilith found them some time later; Amity animatedly reading her book with Ravenna quietly following along. She was leaning against the doorway, trying to commit the scene to memory. It filled her heart with warmth. Eventually, Ravenna noticed her standing there, letting out a coo. Amity stopped reading, looking up at her with a shy smile. 

“Dinner is ready. Would you like to eat?” Lilith asked with a gentle smile. Amity nodded, following her into the kitchen. 

Dinner was a quiet affair; only because the food was so delicious that making conversation was difficult. Amity had never eaten anything so simple, yet so delicious. She’d timidly asked for seconds. And Lilith had been more than happy to provide, pleased to see the girl at ease. 

After dinner the pair moved back into the main room. Amity continued to read aloud, Ravenna cooing away on her shoulder the whole time. Lilith half listened to the story while working through some paperwork. 

_ It’s so nice to have her here,  _ she couldn’t help but think. 

Through her thoughts, she couldn’t help but notice that the room had gone silent. She looked up to see Amity asleep in the chair. Her book was left open in her lap, abandoned, while Ravenna slept comfortably on the girl’s shoulder. It filled Lilith with an overwhelming fondness. The level of emotion made her uncomfortable; it wasn’t something she was used to. The ins and outs of her life were mundane, typical, repeating. Work was the same. Home was the same. With Amity around, all of that changed. There was suddenly a diversity in her life she hadn’t known in a long time. Her days had variety, her emotions had depth. The world looked a little brighter. All because of the little girl asleep in her chair. Amity.  _ My treasure.  _

Setting aside her paperwork, she moved to stand in front of the chair. The girl looked so content where she was. But she knew from experience that she’d be sore the next day. Ravenna cracked open an eye, looking up at her mistress questioningly. Lilith ignored the look. Instead, she bookmarked the girl’s page in her book, before carefully extracting her protege from the chair. 

Helpfully, the raven moved from the girl’s shoulder, hovering in the air next to them. Lilith was doing her best to balance Amity’s weight and secure her in her arms without waking her. The girl wasn’t heavy, but she was heavier than what Lilith was used to carrying around. She eventually secured Amity in her arms with some effort. The girl’s head rested on her shoulder, facing her. The older witch smoothed away some hair from her face. Amity let out a little murmur, making the woman freeze, only to nuzzle her face into the witch’s neck. 

_ Being this precious should be illegal.  _

Lilith moved toward the stairs, stepping carefully so she didn’t jostle the girl and wake her. There were a few close calls. But overall, they made the journey upstairs just fine. She entered the guest room, twirling a finger to untuck the covers, before gently laying the girl down. Ravenna had followed them into the room and perched herself on the table next to the bed. The witch gave her palisman a glance as she tucked the blankets around Amity. 

“Keep her safe for me through the night.” Lilith whispered to the raven, receiving a gentle coo in response. Before she could stop herself, the witch leant down and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, my treasure.” 

_ “Why did you stop?” Amity asked, looking to her guardian, who’d gone silent.  _

_ “Well, I don’t remember all of what occurred that week. My memory is… spotty, to say the least.” Lilith admitted, though not without some effort.  _

_ “Oh. I have an idea!” Amity exclaimed before leaving her place and running back to the house.  _

_ Lilith watched her go with a confused expression, before turning back to her plants while she was waiting. It turned out to be the right idea. After what felt like ages, Amity returned, journal in hand.  _

_ “I write in my journal every night. There are entries in here from the week I stayed with you.” Amity explained, flipping through the pages. “Ah, here it is!”  _

_ “‘Dear diary, it was my second day staying with Lilith. I had school since it was a Monday, but after school, we stopped at the market to pick up some groceries for the week. The side of the market we were on is very different from what I usually see. It was really nice, I even got to pick out a fruit I’d never tried. There was a weird woman at a stand that Lilith looked at for a long time though. I’m not sure who she was, but Lilith looked upset after that. We worked in the garden for quite some time too. I nearly got wrapped up in one of her viney plants, but I’m okay!’”  _

Amity had only ever been to the side of the market geared towards children. Being on the side with the food stalls had her looking every which way, a sight that made Lilith chuckle under her breath. Bright colors and odd shapes occupied her attention. One in particular really stood out however. Bright red, circular berries that had sparkling crystals growing along its stem. 

“Lilith, what is  _ that? _ ” She’d asked, dragging the woman by the hand to the stall, picking up the fruit in question. 

“Ah, Lactite berries; they grow in demonic caves along the southern edge of the isles. They’re mildly sweet with an earthy aftertaste, and the crystals can be ground and used in potions. You can also put it on food but it’s  _ very  _ spicy.” Lilith explained. 

“Wow.” Amity whispered, looking at the fruit with sparkling eyes. They were the prettiest things she’d ever seen. 

Lilith watched the girl’s face with soft eyes. Seeing how her protege reacted to all of the produce around her had been heartwarming, with her natural curiosity and glee. Knowing that the girl would never ask to try the berries on her own, she motioned to the stall owner. 

“Three stems of Lactite berries.” 

“Of course, Miss Clawthorne.” The stall owner said. She was a tall creature with eyes covering her arms and hands, her skin a yellow tone. She wrapped the fruit and handed it to the woman, who handed over the allotted amount of money. 

The witch took them gratefully, moving to place them in the burlap bag hanging from her shoulder, only to catch sight of her apprentice’s expression. Amity’s eyes were wide and wet, like she was holding back tears. Lilith plucked two berries off of a stem with a smile. 

“One for you and one for me.” She said, handing one to the girl, who took it like one would take a priceless gem. 

Lilith popped hers into her mouth, savoring the flavor. She watched as Amity slowly did the same. The girl’s eyes widened, a smile breaking out on her face. They were just as Lilith described them. But  _ better.  _ She looked up at the witch, happiness shining in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the woman. 

“Thank you!” Amity squealed. 

“You’re welcome, dearest.” Lilith laughed, running a hand through the girl’s hair. 

In her peripheral vision, a flash of white caught her attention. She looked up to meet the eyes of her sister. Eda’s expression looked mildly surprised, her gaze flicking between Lilith and the girl wrapped around her waist. The surprise turned sad. A wave of sadness suddenly hit Lilith. She made a move to approach her sister, but a large creature passed in front of her, and her sister was gone. 

“Lilith?” Amity asked, looking up at her. 

“I thought I saw someone. That’s all. Why don’t we keep going?” She suggested, effectively changing the subject. Amity wanted to ask who the woman was - and why she’d looked so sad. But she thought it was better to let the subject drop. So she let it go. 

_ “You could have asked who she was.” Lilith said, “I wouldn’t have been angry.”  _

_ “I know, but you looked really sad. I didn’t want to make it worse. So it was better to just let it go if it meant you’d feel better.”  _

_ “You didn’t have to do that, my sweet girl.”  _

_ “I know. I wanted to.” Amity said, looking earnestly at the other witch.  _

_ No matter how long they’d lived together as a family, and she’d tried to sway her from it, Amity remained adamant when it came to things that would upset her. Lilith had tried to explain that she didn’t need to look out for her; she was the adult, it should be the other way around. But the girl had none of it.  _

_ Lilith felt very lucky that she ended up with a child who had such a large heart. It didn’t stop her from worrying about her, though. She’d never stop worrying about Amity. But she’d accepted that it was part of being a parent.  _

_ When Amity had met Eda for the first time, Lilith remembered how the girl had been almost defensive around her. It was something that had thrown both sisters off. Lilith because it wasn’t like her apprentice, Eda because she hadn’t approached in a threatening way. Or she hadn’t tried to, at least. Lilith later found out that the defensiveness had been on her behalf. Her sister informed her that Amity had threatened to unleash hell if ‘she ever upset Lilith again.’ The admission shocked her. Amity wasn’t the threatening type. She felt guilty and had attempted to apologize to her sister, but Eda just laughed it off, saying that ‘it must be pretty great to have a kid who loves you so much.’  _

_ It was nice. Being able to call Amity her own was a gift she’d never anticipated, but one she couldn’t imagine living without now.  _

_ “What happened the day after?” Lilith asked.  _

_ Amity perked up, turning the page and scanning it, before reading it out loud.  _

_ “‘Dear diary, you’ll  _ **_never_ ** _ guess what happened to me today! After school I got to join Lilith at the Emperor’s castle! She had meetings to go to, but she said I was allowed to explore the castle as long as I didn’t get into any trouble. I saw so many interesting things. My favorite was seeing the Emperor’s relics. I wanted to try some of them out, but I think that would have fallen under ‘getting into trouble’ so I didn’t. Things got a little… iffy anyway though. A guard thought I was some kid who’d wandered into the castle and tried to take me away. Lilith was coming out of a meeting and saw me just in time. And she was so angry I was even a little scared! I think she may have gotten that guard fired. I feel bad for him, but he did kinda deserve it. Lilith was really worried about me and that made me feel even  _ **_worse._ ** _ I didn’t mean to upset her. After her last meeting though we went home, I mean, to her house, and had a makeshift ‘spa’ with face masks and everything! It was a wonderful day, all things considered.’”  _

Amity had never been in the Emperor’s castle before, but had dreamed of the day for years. Even before her apprenticeship with Lilith, she’d wanted nothing more than to be in the Emperor’s coven. Standing inside the building felt surreal. Like something out of her books. She’d even pinched herself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. It wasn’t. She was standing in the very place she’d hoped to be in, in her future. 

Her wondrous examination of everything had to be quick, as Lilith was walking at a brisk pace through the halls, and the witch had a gentle hold on her. Guards and council members looked on as they walked by, but Lilith paid them no mind. And Amity was too caught up in her surroundings to notice them. 

When they arrived outside of Lilith’s office, Amity finally came back to reality. The room was nothing like she’d imagined it to be. Lilith’s office at her house was warm, with pictures and knick-knacks to brighten the room. This room was nothing like that. The only things lining the shelves here were books and stacks of paperwork, the walls a bleak grey color. It felt colder here than anything she’d ever felt before. 

“I have a few meetings to attend to, unfortunately, so you are more than welcome to stay in here and read. Or, you can explore the castle. Just keep Ravenna with you and try to avoid any… unsavory situations. Does that sound acceptable?” Lilith asked. 

Her tone was a little more business-like than she was used to, but she tried not to take it personally. She reminded herself that it was just because they were in Lilith’s work-place. Not because the woman was angry with her in any way. 

“Yes, that sounds acceptable.” Amity said, giving her mentor a smile. Lilith’s features softened a little in response. 

“Be safe, please, there are very dangerous things in some parts of this castle,” The witch said gently, before looking to Ravenna, who’d detached herself from her staff and was watching the pair, “And you - you look after her, okay? Keep her safe.” 

The raven chirped, letting out a coo when Lilith lightly scratched the feathers on her head. Grabbing a few items from the drawers of her desk, she looked at Amity once more. 

“I’ll try to be done as soon as I can. Then, we can go home and do whatever we wish.” Lilith said. 

“Take your time. I’ll be okay, I promise.” Amity smiled. The dark-haired witch nodded, giving her a fond look, before placing a quick kiss on her forehead and leaving the room. 

Plopping down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, she winced at how uncomfortable it was. It felt about as nice as a bed made of cement. She attempted to ignore the discomfort, opening her book and reading aloud. Ravenna seemed content enough. That was all the reason she needed to continue through the story. But after a while her reading slowed, until she went silent, staring blankly at the pages while her mind wandered for a long time. 

Ravenna looked curiously at the young witch, confused as to why she’d stopped. She gently nudged the girl with one of her wings. Nothing. Amity was lost in her thoughts, unlikely to come out of them anytime soon. Not used to this kind of behavior, the raven briefly wondered if she should fetch her mistress. Luckily, Amity seemed to snap out of her thoughts before that became a serious option. 

“You know what, Ravenna?” Amity asked, looking at the bird as she snapped the book closed, “Let’s go exploring.” 

The raven let out a chirp, remaining in her place on the girl’s shoulder. Amity straightened her things out before leaving the room, not seeing anything she needed to take. The hallway was devoid of any creatures. Just the way Amity liked it. 

“Which way should we go first?” 

Both looked both ways, examining the hallways. Eventually, Ravenna pointed to the left with her beak, letting out a curious noise. Amity didn’t hesitate to turn and begin her journey in the direction. 

The hallways were a lot more empty than she expected. She’d imagined the Emperor’s castle to be a constantly bustling building, packed to the brim with exceptional witches. Instead it felt empty. Lifeless. She chalked the emptiness up to all of the witches being in important meetings. If they were too important for Lilith to get out of, she guessed they were too important for other witches to get out of as well. 

She kept walking, passing by loads of doors, until she came to a hallway. Stepping into it, the hallway opened up into a larger room, with lights flipping on to reveal the Emperor’s relics. She had to suppress a stunned gasp. 

_ They’re even more enchanting in person.  _

She walked by each of them slowly, her hands itching to reach out and touch them. It was difficult, but she squashed the impulse. Touching one of the sacred relics was bound to get her into an ‘unsavory situation’ like the ones Lilith asked her to avoid. She felt it best not to risk it. 

While she was distracted looking at the relics, Ravenna’s eyes caught the reflection of something sparkling down the hall. Without thinking, she left her perch on the girl’s shoulder to examine the object. Just a little peek and she’d go back to Amity. The girl wouldn’t mind, she knew. She’d understand when Ravenna brought back whatever treasure had caught her eye. 

The problem was, Amity had no idea that the palisman was no longer on her shoulder. With her gaze fixated on the relics, she hadn’t felt the bird move. 

“Hey, you! What do you think you’re doing?” A voice yelled, making her startle slightly. But she didn’t look up to see who they were yelling at. Instead, she was reading the plaques below each relic, taking in the knowledge with a grin on her face. 

When she was interested in a topic, she would soak up the slightest bit of information like a sponge. She’d consume everything she could on the subject. It became all she could focus on and her whole personality would slowly change to encompass all of it. 

“Hey, kid, don’t ignore adults when they’re talking to you!” The voice came again, but this time a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. 

Startled from her focus on the plaque, she looked up to see two Emperor guards glaring down at her. She went to take a step back, out of fear, but the grip on her wrist was like iron. Fear settled like a rock in the pit of her stomach. 

“I-I didn’t do anything, I was just reading the plaques.” She said, stuttering out the explanation. 

“Sure, but you’re not even supposed to be here. Who did you come with?” One guard asked. 

“My mentor. I’m staying with her for the week and she had meetings. S-She said I could walk around and explore.” 

“Likely excuse, kid. You got any note on you? Anything from this mentor of yours?” 

“Oh, yes, I have her palisman. Rave-” Amity looked down at her shoulder, only to freeze in her place. Ravenna wasn’t there. Where could the raven have possibly gone? She turned her head as much as she could, not seeing the bird anywhere. 

“Alright, kid, let’s go.” 

Each guard clamped a hand around her wrists, making her wince. Fear rippled through her frame at the action. They were treating her like… like some  _ prisoner.  _ How did they not know who she was? Or who she was with? Surely  _ someone  _ had seen her come in with Lilith and could vouch for her. 

“No, I haven’t done anything wrong!  _ Ravenna!”  _ Amity yelled, hoping that she could somehow summon the bird to her side. She knew that the raven wasn’t her palisman, but she’d stuck pretty close to her during her time at Lilith’s. That, and she had instructions from Lilith to look out for her. 

The raven had found the shiny object that drew her attention. A little silver coin, laying on the floor in the hallway. She lightly gnawed at it before stashing it in her feathers. There was another one lying around the corner that she hopped to. She was going to pick it up when she heard Amity’s yell. 

Abandoning the coin immediately, she flew back around the corner, seeing two guards trying to drag one of her witches away. A vengeful look appeared in her eye. And a plan formed in her mind. The raven flew as fast as she could towards one of the guards, and once she was within a certain distance, she tucked her wings into her sides and began to spin. She forcefully made contact with one of the guards, knocking him back, forcing him to release his grip. 

The other guard attempted to grab at the palisman. However, the second he stretched his arm, Amity bent it back the wrong way while Ravenna clamped her beak over a finger. He let out a pained yell. It did the trick, as Amity found both of her arms free. She grabbed Ravenna gently before taking off at a sprint towards the hallway. 

“Not so fast, witch!” She heard the first guard exclaim, before she ran face first into a barrier, falling back and landing with a resounding  _ thud.  _

Across the castle, Lilith did her best not to storm out of her first meeting. It was meant to run for at least an hour, but the witch in charge had been extremely ill-prepared. She’d dismissed them in her coldest voice. It had taken all of her restraint not to hex the group for wasting their time. Three council members and herself had been present to oversee the meeting, but she was sure none of them were as furious as she was. 

_ I’m missing time with my apprentice for this nonsense?!  _

The witch was seething. As she left the meeting, everyone waited for her to exit first, as they felt the air around her crackle. She didn’t pay them any mind. Her focus was on returning to her office and spending as much time with her protege as she could before her next meeting. 

Knowing that her demeanor would worry Amity, she took an alternate route back to her office. A longer one. She decided it was better to take an extra minute to get there if it meant reducing any fear her protege would feel. The girl was extremely sensitive to Lilith’s emotions. And they’d already had one incident because the older witch had failed to calm herself down. 

As she was about to round the corner to her office, a noise in the opposite direction caught her attention. It sounded like someone yelling. She stopped, waiting to hear something else, just in case. 

“Let go of me! I haven’t done anything wrong!” A voice rang out, making her blood run cold. 

_ Amity. Someone’s got Amity.  _

Not caring how it looked to any potential onlookers, she took off in the direction of Amity’s yell at a sprint. Her heels slammed into the floor, causing pain to shoot up through her legs. She didn’t care. All that mattered was getting to her child. 

She came to a halt in the doorway of the relic room, after nearly passing it. The sounds of a struggle had caught her attention before she was too far, though. 

The scene made her blood boil.

One guard was on his knees, clutching his right arm to his chest. The other had clapped glowing handcuffs around Amity’s wrists and was dragging her by the chain towards the opposite doorway. Ravenna was screeching loudly from a bubble she’d been trapped in, attempting with all her might to pop it. 

“Let go of me or I  _ swear-”  _ Amity started. 

“You swear what, witchling? You have no power here.” The guard taunted. 

“But I do,” Lilith’s voice rang through the space, causing the guard to whip around. Amity’s head snapped to her. The fear in the girl’s eyes made her practically murderous. Lifting a hand that crackled with bright blue lightning, the guard found himself lifting off of the floor, “How dare you put my child in  _ chains?  _ How dare you treat her like common scum?” 

“M-Miss C-Clawthorne I-” 

“Save your excuses. They mean nothing to me. You will unchain her immediately, apologize, and then you will remove yourself from my presence. I will have your armor for this disgraceful act.” Lilith’s voice was cold, yet the guard felt like it seared through his body. She lowered him to the ground and watched him unlock the cuffs with shaking hands, apologizing in a stutter before dragging his partner from the room as fast as he could manage. Ravenna, freshly released from her bubble, nipping at them on their way out. 

Amity rubbed her wrists as the cuffs fell to the floor, looking at the bright red marks that’d been left there. They ached to the touch. She felt tears welling in her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, hoping she’d be fine. 

“My sweet girl,” Lilith said worriedly, rushing to her and sinking to her knees in front of her protege, “What have they done to you?” 

The young witch attempted to speak, but her voice cracked. Badly. Her throat felt so tight and her breathing was coming rapidly. All at once, the dam broke. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out choking sobs, breaking Lilith’s heart in the process, before launching herself at the woman. 

Lilith nearly fell back from the impact, but managed to right herself just before completely losing her balance. Her arms wrapped securely around her apprentice as the girl sobbed into her shoulder. Rubbing a careful hand up and down the girl’s back, she let her cry. It felt like every sob shattered her heart a little more. 

“I-I, R-Ravenna and I left to e-explore… And we, we came here because I-I’ve never seen the relics and I, I was looking at them when they grabbed me… It hurt so... so  _ much  _ and I tried to fight but he-he was too  _ strong _ .” Amity stuttered out between sobs, shaking in her mentor’s arms. 

“Oh, my dearest girl, shh. You’re okay, I’ve got you. I’m here, shh,” The older witch attempted to soothe her, though she was full of anger, herself. 

“I was so scared, Lilith.” She whispered. 

If her heart hadn’t been in tatters before, it certainly was now. The admission felt like someone had gripped her heart. She gave the girl a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Lilith whispered back. 

They stayed like that for a while, unknowing and uncaring of the passage of time. Ravenna had joined the embrace at some point. She’d perched herself in a place where their shoulders met, nuzzling them comfortingly. The feeling of the bird’s wings tickled Amity’s cheek, making her let out a giggle. 

Seeing that Amity had calmed down, it made her feel much better. She was still seething at the behavior the guards had exhibited, but it was more manageable now. As she moved to stand up, she caught the girl wincing. A glance confirmed that her wrists were turning purple. She’d nearly forgotten. 

“I was never especially good with healing magic, but I’ll do as much as I can. Is that acceptable?” Lilith asked. 

When she received a hesitant nod from the girl, she drew a spell circle. The spell circle didn’t fizzle out, though. It formed a light blue barrier over her hands, that she gently applied to the girl’s wounds. Amity winced before the pain slowly began to ebb. It didn’t go away completely, but it was just a dull sting compared to before, and the visible bruising had vanished. 

“Better?” 

“Better.” Amity agreed, taking Lilith’s offered hand to stand up. 

Amity stuck very close to Lilith for the rest of their time in the castle. The older witch didn’t want her protege out of her sight for the time being, so she took her to the meetings. Members of the council were visibly startled by Amity’s presence. She didn’t pay them any mind. It was a sight no member of the council could have imagined; one of the most powerful witches on the Isles sitting at the head of the table, with a little girl in a seat next to her, the girl’s nose buried in a book while a palisman rested on her shoulder. None of them were brave enough to question it. 

About half-way through some of them, Amity would close her book and listen intently to the meeting. Lilith was unphased, simply handing her the necessary papers so that she could follow along. Council members’ eyes would widen at the action. But Lilith would continue speaking as if nothing had happened, trying to stop a smirk from appearing on her face. Seeing the look her mentor tried to hide, she would sometimes play along, pointing out certain sections to Ravenna as if the bird understood. It took all of her resolve not to burst into giggles. And though it wasn’t constructive to the meeting, the moments of mischief filled Lilith with pride. 

When the last meeting of the day had been adjourned, the three made their way back to Lilith’s office together. Grabbing Amity’s belongings and a few important documents, they set off for home. Shortly after arriving, Lilith surprised Amity with an impromptu spa evening. The two whipped up face masks and picked out nail polish colors with wide smiles on their faces. 

“Oh, cold! Cold! That is  _ freezing!”  _ Amity yelped when slathering the face mask onto her skin, letting out a laugh as she did so. 

“It can’t possibly be that- oh my  _ Titan,  _ it’s like ice!” Lilith exclaimed. 

Both looked at one another for the first time with the face masks and promptly burst into laughter. The face mask wasn’t a particularly pleasant color; it had turned out a yellowy-beige. It made them look like they’d slathered sludge all over their faces. A fact that Lilith had pointed out after Amity insisted on taking a picture of the moment. 

The two had decided to paint one another’s nails as well. Amity insisted on a neon pink for Lilith, who winced, but endured anyway. Lilith had chosen a tasteful baby blue for Amity. The girl hadn’t been fond of the color when it was in the bottle, but it grew on her once she saw it on her nails. They’d even painted Ravenna’s talons at her own insistence. The red was a surprisingly good look, much to their surprise. 

_ “I was so worried that color was going to make her look like she’d committed a crime.” Lilith laughed.  _

_ “If anyone here could get away with a gruesome crime, it would be her.” Amity said.  _

_ Ravenna, who’d perched on a tree branch, puffed her feathers proudly. It drew a fond eye roll from the older witch. Amity laughed. After silence had come over them again, the girl flipped the page to read.  _

_ “‘Dear diary, today was less eventful. In the best way, though. Lilith had some things to work on when I got home from school, but she came out of her office in a good mood. A good  _ **_mischievous_ ** _ mood. There was a council member who’d been particularly annoying today and Lilith suggested a prank.  _ **_My_ ** _ Lilith, can you believe it? We mixed up some potion bombs. When it was dark enough, we flew over and dropped them on his roof. She said that his house would smell horrible for a whole week! I never knew Lilith could be like that, but it was really cool to see.’”  _

During a meeting that day, one of the council members had done everything he could to get under her skin. He was new and looking to prove himself. She could tell, which would normally make her a little more lenient, but this witch was infuriating. He countered every point she made. He interrupted her when she spoke. He even went so far as to make a joke about how she’d become head of the coven  _ to her face.  _

No one had laughed. Even if it had been funny, they were all rightfully fearful of Lilith’s power. The majority of them were slightly older than her and had watched her rise to power. Her ascent to the top had been quick, quicker than anyone before her. She was one witch you wouldn’t trifle with. The power she wielded was cold, her tactics merciless. Lilith Clawthorne was no joke. 

Lilith had done her best to endure it, knowing that the first meeting with a new member was always the most difficult. But no one had ever been so bold or nearly as stupid before. About half way through the meeting, she’d coldly put him in his place. Her own words still ringing in her ears. 

_ “‘If you continue to disrupt this meeting, Mr. Moores, I would be more than happy to have Principal Bump collect you. Your behavior is more reminiscent of a first-year Hexsidian than a council member, after all - maybe they let you graduate too soon.’”  _

The young man’s mouth had snapped shut, ears going bright red. It filled the woman with a petty type of glee. After that, the rest of the meeting had gone smoothly. Just as she’d expected it to. But the annoyance and subtle rage stuck with her all day, until she thought of a plan. And emerging from her study, she’d announced it to her protege with a sly smile. 

Amity had looked shocked at the suggestion. Lilith had never suggested anything so… juvenile, before. But she was in. There was no way she was going to pass up this type of opportunity. 

The two gathered anything they could find. Especially anything with an unpleasant smell. Lilith added a few ingredients and slowly it thickened into a disgusting, horrible smelling potion. They had to work quickly, so that the potion wouldn’t lose its effect. Every drop of the mixture was poured into glass potion bottles and carefully sealed. 

And then, the fun could begin. 

Under the cover of darkness, they took off towards the center of Bonesborough. The potions were in a bag slung across Amity’s shoulder. As they flew through the town center, Lilith made sure to weave in and out of dark spots, so that they wouldn’t be seen flying overhead. If anyone was awake at all. The woman briefly thought about how immature this was; keeping Amity out past curfew to prank a rude council-member. But the girl had been so excited when Lilith included her, she couldn’t take that away. 

Just as they were to completely pass the center of Bonesbourough, they veered to the right, approaching a gated neighborhood with a lot of lights. Luckily for them, there was a pitch black street just behind a row of houses. That was where they hovered. Encased in the darkness there, they took the bag, Lilith handing a few bottles to Amity. 

“On my word, throw them at the roof just in front of us, as fast as you can. Once you’re out we’re going to fly away  _ fast _ . So hold onto tight, alright?” Lilith instructed in a whisper. 

Amity wrapped one arm around her mentor’s figure, setting the bottles in her lap, and holding one in her hand. She made sure to be steady, so as not to fall off when throwing the potions. 

“One… two… three… go!” 

As soon as Lilith gave the word, they threw the bottles at a rapid speed. They soared through the air before making contact. Then, they’d shatter into a million pieces, leaving behind the putrid mixture they’d cooked up. The two held their noses, unloading the last of the vials. At the perfect moment, too. The lights in the house had flipped on. 

“Hold on tight!” Lilith whispered, “Ravenna, flee!” 

If the girl had been holding on any less tightly, she probably would have fallen from the staff. Everything passing her was a blur. She had no idea that a staff could have so much power. Though it made sense, knowing her mentor’s level of power. As she finally understood what had just happened, Amity laughed. Lilith looked back at her with a gleeful look in her eye before laughing with her. 

“Woo!” Amity yelled into the wind, overcome by the free, happy feeling in her chest. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. Her outburst made Lilith laugh louder, until they were both laughing happily, speeding through the night. 

_ “I completely forgot about that.” Lilith said, “But it felt amazing to act so… immature. We should do that more often.”  _

_ “Throw stink bombs at people’s houses?”  _

_ “Not that specifically, but play pranks. We could even rope Edalyn and Luz into it. They would love it.”  _

_ “Once they got back the shock of your suggestion.” Amity said, grinning, so her guardian knew there was no malice in it.  _

_ “I can be fun, young lady! It’s not that shocking!” The woman protested.  _

_ Amity just raised an eyebrow, locked in a staring contest with Lilith. Eventually, the older witch let out a sigh. She didn’t make trouble often, for obvious reasons. It would be surprising for her sister and her apprentice. But that would make it all the more fun.  _

_ “Next page, please?” Lilith asked, drawing the attention from the playful disagreement.  _

_ “‘Dear diary, today was hard. School was alright, I got my scores back from my teachers - top marks. So no change there. But when I got back to the house, there was a postcard waiting for me. Ed and Em sent it. I was excited to see what they wrote until I saw the picture on the front. It was of all of them. Mother and father were even  _ **_smiling_ ** _. I’ve never seen them smile before... Let’s just say I didn’t take it very well. I upset myself and Lilith, I feel really horrible about it. I’m trying to find a way to make it up to her. Wish me luck, I guess.’”  _

The postcard had been laid on the table words-up, so all she’d seen was Em’s neat handwriting. She’d written smaller than normal to account for the lack of space, making her squint to read some of it. Emira went into detail about all of the things they were learning and the experiences they were having with some of the most renowned witches. That bit made her scoff a little. It sounded cool, sure, but none of them held a candle to Lilith in her mind. 

Turning it over, she froze. Amity had expected a nature scene, maybe some architecture. Nothing could have prepared her to stare directly into her parent’s smiling faces. The cheery expressions felt like a punch to the gut. Those happy, peaceful faces staring back at her were foreign. She didn’t know those people. And that knowledge spread through her like a big, numb blanket. 

_ Is that what they’re really like? Are they truly happy when I’m not around? Am I… Am I the source of their misery?  _

The quick turnaround felt like her head had been pushed underwater. But she let it remain there, not wanting to come up from this ocean numbing her senses. She didn’t want to feel the agonizing pain that was snapping at her heels. 

Looking to the happy faces of her siblings, she let the emotional dam crack, flooding her body. Her chest felt hollow and full at the same time. The pain became real, physical, spreading out from her heart. She couldn’t feel herself vibrating, too caught up in the pulsating ache consuming her being. The pain eventually settled itself in her fingers. She longed to do something with it - to throw it out of her body in the form of any hex she could make. Instead, she kept it, accepting the pain like a punishment. 

The silence that had encompassed the house felt wrong. Lilith had expected a laugh when the girl read her postcard, maybe a joke to go along with it. But there was nothing. Amity hadn’t followed her into the kitchen for something to eat. She hadn’t given Ravenna her typical cheery greeting. There had been the slight shuffle of the girl picking up the postcard and then… nothing. Complete, total silence. 

With worry settling in her gut, she walked from the kitchen into the main room. Amity was still there, just staring at the item in her hand. She was so still. Unnaturally so. The woman couldn’t even hear her apprentice breathe. 

“Amity?” She asked, trying to keep her tone light. 

Nothing. 

“Dearest?” 

More nothing. Briefly, she found herself wondering if this was some kind of dream, if she had slipped into an unconscious state. She pinched her skin, wincing. Not asleep. Moving to the girl, she knelt in front of her, fear spreading as she took in the girl’s glazed over eyes. 

“Dearest girl, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt somewhere? Talk to me.” Lilith said. When she received no response, she gently put her hands on Amity’s shoulders, shaking her lightly, “Amity, talk to me,  _ please. _ ”

Finally, the girl blinked, sucking in a stuttered breath. Her eyes lost their glazed look, focusing on the wide ones of her mentor. The woman’s lips were moving. She was saying something, but Amity couldn’t hear her. 

_ Why? Why can’t I hear her?  _

Her breathing sped up as panic and stress overwhelmed her. Tears found their way down her cheeks, rolling fast. Her body was vibrating with barely restrained misery. Lilith cupped one of the girl’s cheeks, trying to have her focus on her, but the girl didn’t lean into it like she normally did. She didn’t calm down slightly either. The girl’s chest continued to rise and fall as she hyperventilated. 

Lilith forced herself to stay calm, though her eyes were wide as they looked over the girl. She had no idea what caused such a reaction. The message on the back of the postcard was a harmless message from her brother and sister. Had they done something particularly gruelling in class today? Had she gotten in trouble? She hadn’t been contacted. Did Amity come into contact with something dangerous that was causing her to have this reaction? A plant or creature, maybe? Nothing she could think of made sense. Neither did the girl's reaction. 

It usually took something large to set off a reaction like this. At least, from what she’d seen. She also knew that Amity was a lot like herself, though, and was likely much more emotional in private. Which made the sudden reaction even more worrisome. If the girl kept herself on a tight emotional leash, something big must have happened to make her react like this in front of Lilith. 

The only thing she was sure of, was that the girl needed some type of comfort. In every situation where Amity had been distressed, physical comfort had been the key to helping her re-center. A seed of doubt crept in. But she pushed it aside - if Amity seemed uncomfortable with the physical contact in any way, Lilith would pull away immediately. 

Reaching out slowly, she placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder, watching as the girl blinked. She didn’t tense or move away. Lilith gently pulled the girl to her, wrapping her arms around her securely. But not too tight. Amity froze for a moment at the contact. The reaction made Lilith release the girl without a second thought, not hesitating to respect any boundaries that Amity had. 

Apparently though, it wasn’t what Amity had intended at all. The girl seemed to frantically latch onto her. A hand clutched at the front of her dress, the other arm wrapping around Lilith as far as it could go. Amity’s grip was tight. Needy. Lilith returned the embrace, a hand settling on the back of the girl’s head as she cried. 

_ I wish I could take away whatever was hurting her.  _

Lilith let Amity cry as long as she needed. Even when her knees ached against the hard flooring, back tight from the position they were in. She’d feel anything, do anything if it meant taking away some of the heartache her apprentice felt. The discomfort would be temporary. But the emotional support Amity received was forever. 

When the shaking sobs settled into the occasional sniffle, she felt Amity release her tight grip. She didn’t pull away. She remained in the embrace, staring at the room from where her head rested on Lilith’s shoulder. 

“Would you like to talk about what upset you?” Lilith whispered after all of the sniffles had stopped. 

Amity tensed. She trusted Lilith, but this wasn’t something she was ready to talk about. It had always been a fear in the back of her mind that she was a burden to her parents, but now it seemed more real. It was a genuine possibility. And that realization felt like a million slither beasts were sitting on her chest. She didn’t want to think about it, let alone tell someone else. 

“No… I’m sorry,” Amity said quietly. 

“Don’t be. Just know that I’m here if you change your mind.” 

“Thank you.” 

_ The stillness that surrounded them was thick. Thick with something that Amity couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t tension - neither of them were angry in any way, and certainly not with each other. It was something... else.  _

_ “Lilith?” Amity broke the silence, a little worry creeping into her voice.  _

_ The woman looked at her. Really looked. After a few moments, though, she began to speak.  _

_ “I worried about you a lot that evening… I was terrified that anything I said would send you into a spiral. But more than anything, I worried that whatever had hurt you so badly would continue to do so... “  _

_ “Lilith, I’m so-”  _

_ “Don’t you dare apologize. I… I’m not trying to hurt you or make you feel terribly because of that evening. I’m just- before that I knew that I cared about you. I wanted to see you happy and healthy, what mentor wouldn’t want that for their apprentice? But I hadn’t realized how much seeing you in pain hurt me as well… Edalyn said something to me recently - made a suggestion. That maybe all of this wasn’t chance. That making you my apprentice, and now being your guardian, was a piece of something larger.” The woman put down her tools, setting herself in a seat next to the girl.  _

_ “What does that mean?” Amity asked. She roughly understood what was being said to her, but had no idea how it all correlated.  _

_ “There are… things we never spoke about. Mostly because I didn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable. But I realize that when you came to live here, with me, you were never given a choice. I was so intent on getting you out of that situation that I never stopped to ask what you wanted. You- I-,” The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I don’t care for destiny or fated connections. They imply that you don’t have a choice. But what I am trying to say here, in my drawn out way, is that no destined path takes away your right to choose. You didn’t get a choice in how your parents made you feel or... in being here. So sacred bond or not, if you didn’t want any of this any longer, I would make those arrangements. Nothing would hurt me more than seeing you unhappy... You will always have a choice here with me. I want you to know that.”  _

_ There were a lot of things in life that stunned Amity. Inequality, pain, math. All of it. But nothing had ever felt so stunning as this moment. Lilith was someone who got her point across in a few words and didn’t care for long, drawn out conversation. She was also someone who was more likely to take a hex than talk about her feelings. So as she looked at the woman, she felt at a loss for words. A conversation like this was a first for both of them.  _

_ Amity had been so emotionally drained from her original home-life and the abuse happening behind closed doors that she would have given anything to live with Lilith. So when it finally happened, she hadn’t wanted any other option. Her situation now felt like a dream, one that she never wanted to wake from. But her mentor had been feeling guilty over not giving her another option.  _

_ She’d known how different Lilith was from her parents for a long time. Had built a new self on those differences. Nothing ever felt as monumental as this, this realization that Lilith would give up everything if Amity asked her to. She knew that she was Lilith’s world; Eda had told her so many times. She told her that she’d never seen her sister as happy as she was taking care of Amity. And knowing her guardian would give up that joy so that she could be happy… well, it felt both like a tight hug  _ **_and_ ** _ a punch in the gut.  _

_ “I know that I have a choice here… you’ve never modeled anything else. This is where I am most happy. With you and Ravenna, plus Luz and Eda when they visit. This family that I have now - that I chose - could have been destiny or fate, but I would still choose it. In a billion realms, I would choose to be  _ **_your_ ** _ family.” Amity said, hugging the woman, tightly.  _

_ “I love you, my dearest girl.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ Tears welled up in Lilith’s eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. She refused to make a scene even if they were tears of happiness.  _

_ “Should I read Friday’s entry?” Amity asked when they pulled away, going to rummage through her diary once more.  _

_ “No need. I remember that day.”  _

_ “You do?”  _

_ “Of course. Your parents had come home early and I had to tell you when I picked you up from school. You cried all the way back to my house, though you hid it fairly well. I nearly refused to send you home at the time. But your parents insisted.” Lilith said, sadness in her eyes, “The house felt so empty without you in it.”  _

_ “I’m here now.” Amity said, smiling comfortingly.  _

_ “That you are. And how glad I am for it.”  _

_ The girl blushed, her smile turning into a beam up at the other woman. She’d never been so glad to be somewhere before. To be part of something. This house, though, she couldn’t compare anything else to the feeling of living in it. Of finally having a family.  _

_ “Do you feel better?” Lilith asked.  _

_ “Oh, much better. If I’m excused, I’d like to go call Ed and Em? Maybe I can get them to tell me what is going on.”  _

_ “I think that is a great idea. Don’t forget to take your diary with you.”  _

_ As Lilith watched the girl run back to the house, she couldn’t help the smile on her face. Or the warmth in her chest. She’d searched so long for happiness, only to find it in Amity. Without the girl she saw as a daughter, she wouldn’t have her sister or any of the other’s around her.  _

_ “We’re very lucky, aren’t we, old girl?” Lilith asked as Ravenna perched on her shoulder. The raven let out an affirming coo.  _

_ Yeah, they were lucky alright.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to have Amity call Lilith mom at some point in this, but it didn’t feel right. Their relationship doesn’t feel like it necessarily needs it to emphasize how much these two love each other. I hope that everyone liked this despite that. 
> 
> Also, I’m requesting some reviews for a poor little writer... (It’s me, I’m the writer... Please leave me reviews!)


End file.
